The Hellspawn of Eostia (The Offical Story)
by Randomdude21
Summary: What happens when someone close to Simmons gains the power like his and becomes a Hellspawn, only to die and be reborn into a new world; A world of magic, humans, elves and monsters and a man believing he can create a world where man is on top and he can have anything. How they thought wrong, The Hellspawn has been sent to Eostia to aid the Shield Alliance and punish the sinners
1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone randomdude21 it's time for the Hellspawn of Esotia, I'm hoping this story will do good. I love the Spawn comics and I have watched the Kuroinu OVA, anyway I hope this does good My story will taking the Mercenary and Vigilante routes, also I have use some elements similar to my three favorite stories The Night Unfurls by StaffSergnant, The Irregular by Omegas Prime and Infernal Dawn by Quentin3655, I recommend you guys check their stories. Anway I don't own Spawn or Kuroinu they are own by their respected companies and creators.

**_Chapter 0, Prologue_**

The ground becomes soak with blood as bodies litter it, they deserve it all of them; they are a flith that I must clean, a virus that must be purge from this land, I've gone by many names Mercenary, Monster, Killer, Demon.

A lone man drags himself away from the corpses of his fallen comrades all of them were brutalized in horroric ways. He tries to crawl away from the thing that killed his friends but he couldn't run forever.

"Aaaargh!" he cries at it grabs onto his leg squeezing it tightly almost to the point of breaking it. He slowly turns to look at the creature as it's green eyes slowly burn into his soul as it grabs him and holds him up by his shirt collar.

"You believe you can take what you want from riches to women because one man says he can a country where man is superior to all" The man struggle and wince as his wound arch "Please I'm just a mercenary, I only wanted money besides why fight under a weak willed woman when you can fight for your own benefits!"

The creature narrowed it's eyes as it stared at the man before it spoke **"Fight for my own benefits? oh I do why think I fight in this war and for that weak woman you proclaim, she order me to slaugher you all the dogs you call yourselves" **It's voice deep and hollowed as the man shook in fear his voice trembling "W-who are you?" The creature grin **"_I go by many names but you little dogs call me Spawn"_**

The man died as the creature slowly tore him apart as he scream in pain but the Spawn laughed at his agony.

Hell has no fury unlike mine, I've have seen the horrors of war, the lawless taking whatever they want from riches to women. I tried to brush it away when my friend Al Simmons died but I couldn't not anymore until my death I met who I believed to Satan himself that bastard. He offer me power to kill someone named Spawn.

Heh funny; not til long I found myself working aside with him til I died again this time I approached by not God but someone who calls herself the creator she gave me another chance to redeem myself by sending me to world called Eostia, I must say it's beautiful but now this land is deadlock by war.

I have the powers to end the war and clean this world's filth, all will know my name all will know the name of Spawn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Death and Rebirth**

It's hard to remember my life and death but I can tell you I was a mercenary, I've killed people but unlike others I have a moral. At least I try to uphold it.

Me and Al Simmons we were like brothers every mission we were apart of we always survive no matter the odds. Until Simmons death; Breaking it to his wife Wanda wasn't easy not even on me.

Next thing I know a demon called Spawn starts killing scumbags of my city, heh I like him to bad I didn't live forever.

My eyes finally open as I'm chained to a wall hearing screams, I know this is hell and it's where I belong.

**"Sad Sad human where's your pride? do you really accept your punishment?"** Looking to see a demon whom I believe to be the devil so I spat at him "Fuck you" **"HAHAHAHAHA YES I LIKE YOU!, I have a deal for you mercenary, I want you to kill a traitor of my army do this and I will give you anything you desire"**

Staring into the beast's eyes as I nod watching him smirk and laugh loud enough to make my ears bleed.

I did return to life but with a new form, it felt like the suit I was wearing was alive, and it made me feel so damn good. surely enough I met with this 'Spawn' and we fought.

bullets ricochet off each other, then we went in with blades then our hands. "Ya know after I kill you I can finally rest and prephaps the fucking voices will stop and maybe you can leave Wanda alone"

When I open my mouth he punched me in hard and grabbed me **"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY WIFE'S NAME?!" **Spitting some blood on him "Because she's my best friend's wife" After that he let go of me and soon I learn that Spawn is Simmons.

I can't tell you how different it was to see your friend as a hellspawn.

Soon we fought along side each other killing demons, gangsters, rapists and all the scum of the world. Finally I can end all the wars, end all the suffering and pain and maybe God can free me.

Or so I thought.

Me and Simmons fought someone called Anti-Spawn The Redeemer claims to be Archangel Michael, I kneeled and cross myself asking for forgiveness and freedom. "And you shall be freed my child" Dumbest choice of my life, my head goes flying and I can hear Simmons calling my name so I died but at least I can rest.

Or so I thought again

"Rise my child" My eyes snap open as I look around all I see are stars and planets and I see the person calling to me.

"Who are you? where am I?" I ask questions and it just nodded "You are safe child and I am know by many names I am The Man of Miracles, Mother of Creation, Jesus Christ, The Father, Krishna, Buddha, Sir Lancelot, Mother Earth, Gaia, Mother Gazer, The Keeper even as MOM but you child call me whatever you want"

I narrow my eyes "What do you want from me?" as he/she shook her/his head "No my child what do you want? Freedom? Forgiveness? Escape from your madness, To purge the sin?" My eyes widen.

Before I could speak he/she spoke once again "I have a request for you child, your help is needed in a another world is in desperate help I had a vision of chaos, blood and pain in a land called Eostia"

My eyes narrow in confusion "Eostia?" he/she nodded "Yes you are to be it's protector or destroyer you have the powers of a Spawn you decide my child"

A portal open showing me a land so beautiful I can only imagine in my dreams as I step into the portal as I feel refreshed like I was reborn. Opening my eyes I look around and start at my hands as I still have the hellspawn suit and I imagine of some clothing to suit this world and when I open them I wear light-armor black as the shadow with white patters and a emblem of what looks like mine and simmons face when we're Spawn.

I lose my train of thought as I screams coming from somewhere and I see a village; My blood began to boil and my eyes snap green as my mask appears onto my face as i run towards the village.

This land called Eostia, I shall protect it an it's people from whatever threats but for now this village needs me and the unluckly sons of bitches are going to die a painful death.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2, First Blood_**

My new body gave me many new feats; I'm faster and stronger. Using my cape transforming them into wings as I take flight to the village.

"Remember boys! kill those who oppose and enjoy the women!" Orc calls out, the villagers run and hide as their people are taken from their homes and beaten. "No please no!" a woman cries as two greenskins drag her and toss her tearing her clothes apart as they grin.

I watch as I hold my head feeling something trigger into my head as a memory flashes in my mind.

_"Come on boys! she's are real cutie" _a band of armed men hold down a young woman possibly in her early 20s as she cries from to them to stop and someone to help her.

Far Away a scope zooms onto their Captain's head _"Sir I can't allow this, please permission to fire" "Denied soldier you cannot risk revealing your position"_

Gritting head hard as I pull the trigger but hold my fire _"Sir! I can't allo-" "You listen and you listen good soldier! I hire you to do work you were given not be a hero now leave the broad to her fate"_ I wanted to scream and fire but I couldn't _"God I hate my life..."_

Snapping out of my trance as I walk over to those flithy vermin **"_You are the most disgusting things I've seen"_**

One of the orc's looks only to be punched hard making his skull shatter. As the other look at their dead comrade and attack Spawn "Kill that human!" I grin drawing my sword something called of the Blade of the Spirit to me I call it **Butcher**.

The first greenskin head rolled as two more of them charged, stepping to the right, grabbing one of their arms as I snap it like a twig as the greenskin scream in pain as I grin in satisfaction, _God that sounds so good. _The rest ran as I was about to chase them I stop and look at the woman as she try to cover herself with torn clothes as I kneel to her as she shaked.

"Ma'am get somewhere safe and don't come out til it's safe" She nodded as I chase after those greenskins as I grin holding my blade.

Blood gush from the greenskin's body as I hack slash. "Come on he's just one man!" **"One man killing all of you means one army" **Tackling the loudmouth orc as I jab my thumbs into his eyes as he cries in pain and I took the liberty of crushing his skull. "Your so fucking dead right n-" The orc behind me stops as I look to see a spear in his throat as it gets yanked out and I watch a young man possibly early teens as he wipes the from his face and reddish hair.

We stare at each other "Good job kid" "Thank you sir" we watch as the orcs run for the hills as one of the villagers calls out "Their retreating?" As my eyes narrow "No their regrouping their planning a another attack!" I turn to the villagers "Listen up we need a militia! if your tried of these green fucks and wish to fight raise your hand...One...Five...Ten...Thirty, okay good we have somewhat time to form militia take their weapons and I will train you!" I gain praise from them as I smiled.

**_Couple of hours pass_**

"Sir their charging" One of the villagers with a makeshift spear shouts "Man the barricades, now a few of you are brave enough or crazy enough to counter charge them follow me"

"Make examples of these human scum! kill em all!"

I shout out "SPEAR WALL FORM!!" Pockets of villagers form spear walls as the orcs crash into our spears causing some casualities and I order the rest to flank them.

The villagers let out battlecries and I believe some of them said "For the Goddess!" either way we smash those orcs. And I got to go toe to toe with the chief.

"You...I will make sure your bones are snap and your flesh is cooked for my stew" he hollered as I smirk **"Bring it fat boy!" **The chief charged letting out a roar as our blades clashes and he made some shots but I was fast so I kick out his knee as he winced and I slice his arm clean off as he stumbles backwards looking at me with my eyes glowing green "M-Mercy!" I grin **"No Mercy for scum" **I raise butcher up and hack his head, his neck was tough but I enjoy every hacking moment til his head fell.

Tossing the head to the pissed pant orcs **"This is a warning if you ever come back to this village we will make examples out of all of you" **They take off scares as the villagers cheered and praised me as the same boy with red hair approached me "Sir thank you my name is Shay please take me as your student" At first I was going to refuse but he had the same fiery eyes like me so I agreed.

"Very well but I will not let up Shay" Shay nodded understanding as the villagers approach me "Thank you Sir Knight please what is the name of our savior"

I stare at the villagers as I removed my helmet showing my mulatto skin as I scratched my itchy short cut hair. "My title Spawn but you name is Garrett Matthews and I'm not a knight I'm just a mercenary"

_Outskirts of Ken__ The Captial of Eostia_

A young blonde female knight steps through the hallways as she meets up with a reddish-pink hair tangerine eyed colored woman.

"Maia anything from your scouts?" the young knight said as Maia nodded "Yeah Alicia some foreigner built up a militia in a village called Norwitch and held up an entire army of greenskins and he's making a name for himself saying his title is Spawn"

Alicia rubbed her chin "Well I suggest we find this foreigner sounds like he can be a good help"

Maia nodded as the two walked and gather their troops and ride for Norwitch to meet up with this 'Spawn'


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey everyone thanks for supporting me on this story I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any ideas for next chapter please me know I want this story to be enjoyable for everyone and I'm gonna try to make this chapters longer

**_Chapter 3, Mercenary Work_**

Garrett stayed with the village for a few days; ever since he first arrived to Eostia, he couldn't help but smile to himself because he felt like he was reborn in a new world.

"Yaah!" His moment ruined as Shay slam his makeshift spear onto Garrett but he grabbed it and spun pulling the weapon away smacking the staff into his student's upper back causing him to wince in pain. "Ow son of a bitch..." Shay says rubbing his back as Garrett stares at him "Good footwork but you can't allow yourself to be disarmed so easily that's a good way to get yourself killed" The Spawn give his apprentice a good lecture on fighting.

"Sir Garrett" The Spawn turn to see one of villager children no older than four as he tilt his head "Lina what is it? lost your ball again?" "Nope two pretty ladies are looking for you" He nodded he walked holding the child's hand and his apprentice followed from behind.

Garrett looked to see a blonde girl in a skirt with a white hairband and hairclips and her armor was white with a mix of blue and gold; he could guess she's a knight and possibly in her teens he tought, next to her a another woman wearing orange jumpsuit slightly unzipped exposing her chest with blue pants with reddish-pink hair, maybe mercenary.

"Lady Alicia Lady Maia" Garret looked at Shay as he kneeled and lower his head.

"Shay you know them?" Shay looked at his master "Urk..well not personally Lady Alicia Artucus, She's consider the princess knight and Lady Maia is a former member of the Black Dogs Mercenaries and she called Queen of the Mercenaries"

_'Black Dogs Mercenaries? interesting' _Alicia cleared her throat to gain the Spawn's attention which she did, "I believe you to be The Spawn of Norwitch?" Garrett nodddd "That I am, and what buinessness is needed from me?"

Alicia stared at the Spawn, he wore light armor with a red-black-white mix, his skin is almost like bronze, his eyes a strange shade of green almost like they glow and he didn't have a weapon. "My lady Celestine Lucross had gain word of a lone knight of this village help defend it from a tribe of Orcs and we were sent to bring him to her"

Garrett narrowed his eyes in interest, _'No rest for wicked' he thought_.

"Very well but first I need more infomation who is Celestine Lucross?" as he said this Maia spoke up with a smirk "Heh you really are not from here, She is the Queen of this land and consider the Goddess reborn; you should feel honored you're being called to her"

The Spawn nodded "Very well, Shay" his apprentice shot up fast "Sir!"

"Gather your belongings we are moving out" "Sir!" Shay ran to gather his stuff. "I take it he's your underling?" The Spawn nodded "He is my student, since he decided to be, he's a excellent student; He is great with a spear, working with a sword and he has good reflexes" Alicia nodded as Shay return "Master I've finished what you requested"

"Good let's get moving" Alicia and Maia mounted their horses as their troops fellowed as Alicia took notice that the knight and his squire weren't on any horses but walking. "Uh S-Sir Garrett would you and your squire not need horses?"

He took a good look at the little knight, he'll say she is cute; "Shay" his apprentice nodded "Lady Alicia me and my master are fine we prefer to walk but thank you for your concern"

It wasn't soon til the party finally made it to Ken. Many of townspeople greeted Alicia and Maia, Garrett figure they must quite famous.

Inside the home of Celestine Lucross, The Spawn and his apperentice were greeted by the servants. escorted by them as they make their way into the throne room.

"Welcome Sir Knight" Garrett look at a long hair blonde woman, her eyes green like this as she wear brass leaf crown, her attire was eye catching, her chest size was most likely double d's and her ears with pointed. _'She's an elf? who am I kidding I fought demons, vampires and other shit why am I suprised by this?'_

Celestine looked at the Spawn as she smiled "I'm happy you heard my calling" He nodded "Please my lady I'm not a knight just a mere mercenary my name is Garrett Matthews at your service"

Celestine smiled warmly "Please rise Sir Matthews, I ask of you for your help my country is in dire need of service my forces are battling against my old friend Queen of Garan, Olga Discordia please I ask of you will you fight for my people?"

Garrett blinked he never been asked to fight for someone he's only been demanded to fight "My blade and blood is yours to command Lady Celestine"

This caused the Goddess reborn to smile "And Sir Matthews I ask of you that Olga is not to be harmed but instead brought back to me"

The doors to the throne room open as a man with tan skin, scar across his cheek steps in as he wore leather armor with red shoulder guard with a symbol of a dog or wolf in it and strapped to his back as large sword as he kneel. "Lady Celestine I've returned" he spoke with a voice of strength and courage.

Celestine nodded, "Sir Volt please rise" he did so "Please this is Sir Garrett of Norwitch he'll be company you and your forces to the black fort"

Spawn looked as the man grinned and lend out his hand as he shook it, "Garrett" "Volt" as Celestine dismiss them, the pair went to outside as Garrett and Shay took a look of the band, a large army of mercs.

"Listen up!" Volt called out as his men attend to him "We are getting paid to assault the Black Fort, this isn't going to be a easy task. We will face heavy resistance but we have face tougher situtations let's show what happens when you mess with the Black Dogs!" The band of mercs cheered

The Spawn hummed as he looked at Shay "Shay stay here in Ken and contitune your training til I returned" Shay wanted to protest but nodded as his master moved out to the Black Fort and end the war.

_Days pass..._One of scouts looked and spotted the fort "Sir Volt, couple of orcs and a huge army of demons" Volt nodded "Alright you lot get ready" he turn to look at his mage a young man with a robe with glasses "Kin lower the castle's defensives while Garrett and I have our troops storm the castle"

The mage smirked as he readjust his glasses "With pleasure" Kin cast one one of this spells as the magical barrier weaken as the orcs and demons took notice as one of them shoutout "Attack! We're under attack!"

Volt pointed his sword "Charge!!" The horde of mercenaries charge in battling the demons and orcs.

Spawn rushed in as he summoned his battle axe he slew each demon in his way. "Heh fuckin demons I fought the forces of hell come on!" Dodging one of the demons claws as he kick it into it's stomach as the demon held it's stomach and Spawn split it's whole head open with his axe.

Volt twirled as his sword cut down a couple of the demons and greenskins as he grin "Goodwork boys we're almost got this"

The ground shook as portal as a giant minotaur steps out carrying it's battle-axe as one of the mercs scream out "HOLY SHIT!!!" Volt grit his teeth "Oi Garrett we'll handle this this bastard you sneak it Go!"

Spawn noddes as he ran grabbing onto a troll as he threw it into the drawbridge as it shattered and he ran inside killinh any demon scum in his away as he stop and walked into thd throne room as he looks to see Olga Discordia herself, her skin tan like his, her long raven hair as she wore a purple attire as it barely covered her D-cup size breasts as she wore her crown and held her staff as she looked down at the Spawn.

"Your first to enter my home but you wont be the last" She says with a icy tone, Spawn looked at her unfazed as he knew he needs to bring her in alive.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4, Raw Deal_**

"I'm not here to fight" Spawn says as he removes his helmet as Olga takes a good look at him _'Hmm he is rather cute prephaps I'll make him my pet'_

"If your not here to fight than lower your weapon" Spawn shakes his head "For mine and your safety I cannot, Celestine send me here to bring you to Ken"

Olga narrowed her eyes hearing her old friend's name "Why should I surrender and not her" Spawn clicked his tongue as he took a deep breath "I was sent here so she can meet with you once more she is calling out to her friend not her enemy"

Olga eyes widen then she close them as she remember in the golden days of her and Celestine. _'Olga come on' a young Celestine holding a young Olga hand as she follows as the pair smile._

Olga opens her eyes as she wiped her cheek it's been years since she cried. "Very well I surrender to you mercenary however swear nothing harmful comes to me or my subjects" What suprises her is the man standing infront of her kneels plancing his arm across his chest.

_"I Garrett Matthews hereby swear my blade and blood to you Lady Olga"_ Olga smiled a bit as the doors burst open as Volt and his men walk through as he smirks holds a blonde hair dark elf and holds a dagger to her neck.

"Chloe?!" Olga says in shock as Garrett listens.

"Forgive me Lady Olga" Volt smirk as holds the dagger to her neck "Well now looks like the Queen of the Jagged Crown has been back to a corner so your best bet to give up and surrender the fort to me or I'll spill this bitch's blood on floors"

Olga has beyond angry as she prepare to cast a spell to destroy this worthless human as a voice calls out "Let her go Volt" Garrett says with his back turned.

Volt raised an eyebrow "what? we got her in the corner besides she can't do anything" just than the air felt colder as Garrett slowly turns his head to Volt his eyes glowing green and his voice almost changing **_"I said...let her go..."_**

Olga couldn't move as she felt something different of this man he felt colder and more demonic than the demons she commands. Chloe shudder a bit from the icy tone of his voice, Volt sweat a bit he has foughy hordes of soldiers, demons and monsters but for the first time he felt a bit odd.

Finally Kin slowly push his glasses on with eyes widen a bit 'What kind of magic does this man have?' he tought to himself.

Volt complied releasing Chloe as she rubbed her throat and returnes to her lady's side.

After the skirmish Olga along side with Chloe and her other servants were placed in cells. As Garrett goes to Volt as he sat on the throne. "I suggest we make our move and to Ken" Volt nodded "Yeah but we just relax awhile this was a hard fought war" Garrett shrugged and walked and meet up with a man in a green vest with brown pants as he twirls one of his knives.

"Oi Garrett how's you been?" Garrett shrugged "Fine Hicks mostly how many casualties?"

Hicks rubbed his neck "We're still counting" Garrett nodded and left and found Kin reading one of the books "More spells?"

Kin nodded "More or less, it appears as the symbol on the Queen's abdomen is a seal to prevent men from ejaculating into her and prevent her from being pregnant"

Garrett nodded and walked this is going to be a long day.

_Days to Weeks pass_

"Volt we should be moving now" Volt stared at Garret "You know I've been thinking what if we became more than just mercenaries what if we became rulers, times have changed men is under women's rule back than women cooked, clean and all that so I decided to declare an an Empire an Sex Empire where men can live as kings and have any woman they want so what do you say Garret?"

Garrett's eyes narrowed so this what the trouble is one man's dream to make man superior? "I-I need to think" he says as he walked to cell doors holding Olga and Chloe.

Inside he closes the door and watches as two Hobgobolins try have 'Fun' with Olga as Chloe tries defend her mistress.

"Nice pair legs you got little elf" The creature says as it drooled as Chloe narrowed her eyes, **_"filithy scum of this planet" _**as the Hobgoblin turned around only to have his head snapped as it's partner looks in horror.

Olga and Chloe look in shock as a human with such strength killed a Hogoblin with ease as the other one charged at him only for Garrett to dodge and pull out his axe and slash open it's throat as the blood ooze out and it collapses.

"You two okay" Olga blinked her eyes in amazedment "Y-you just killed two Hobgoblins as they were mere animals"

Garrett nodded as he grabbed the key from the shelf and unlocked the door "Come on" he reached for Olga only for Chloe to smack his hand away as she blocks his path "Filithy human bastard you just want us to yourself take me and leave my lady"

Garrett rubbed his hand "I'll amite you two are beautiful but rape is the last crime I do, yes I'm a mercenary but I have a moral I don't participate in these games I don't loot, kill unarmed civilians, rape and I sure as hell won't kill a woman or child even if my life is threaten now come on!" He says grabbing Olga and Chloe's hands as he dashes.

Olga looked at him before speaking "I know a secret passage to escape" Garrett nodded "Then please show"

The trio enter a room as Olgs pushes one of the bricks as it opens a passage as they enter and go into a armory, Olga retrieving her staff and Chloe grabbing throwing knives and daggers.

Chloe's ear twitches as she hears a horn being blown "That's the alarm" Garrett gritted his teeth and grabbed Olga and Chloe's hands as they ran out into the courtyard open to be stopped by Volt and his Mercenary band.

"Heh you sneaky son of a bitch, you wanted both of them to yourself; I gotta say i admire your slickness" Volt says laughing but Garrett isn't

"Move Volt..." Volt looked at him "Your serious right? why refuse when you can have everything women, riches, land"

"Because I have different prospective unlike your bullshit dream and it's idiotic ways" Volt narrowed his eyes "It's to bad you were a good soldier seize them" Volt order.

**_"One step boys and it'll be over"_** One of Black Dog's looked at him before he and others laughed "Is he serious your just one man" the thug says stepping foward as a bladed chain goes through his mouth killing him instantly. The chain rattled as it exits the man's mouth and drags itself back to the skull belt of the Spawn as he grins.

**_"I warned you" _**Spawn move his hand fast into his cape pulling out an demonic version of the AK-47 as he begin to spray fire nailing a couple of the dogs

**_Rakatatatatata_**

Volt runs for cover as the firing stops and a voice calls out **_"I'll be saving you for later Volt"_**

Volt looks up as Garrett and the two dark elves are gone as he stands up clenching his fist "That son of a whore...is going to die" He says with ferocity.

_Meanwhile in a stable_

"Stop it! Stop it you damn horse!" Garret tries to calm the horse down as it kicked and neighed as he finally grabs it's muzzle as his eyes glow **_"enough"_** the horse's eyes flash green for a second as it calms down as he staddles it. "Come on Lady Olga you sit upfront and Chloe you sit behind me"

"Ohh" Olga says with her voice in a sexual matter as Chloe protests "No way in hell is my mistress sitting up front so you can feel her human" Garrett rubbed his chin.

"Would you want to go upfront then?" Chloe blushed "S-so you can feel me no way!"

Garrett popped his neck "Either we ride out of here or Volt and his band of numb-nuts turn you and Lady Olga into slaves"

Chloe growled and sighed in defeated as she not enjoying it takes the human's hand staddling herself behind him as she wrap her arms around his waist and Garrett takes Olga's hand pulling her onto the horse as she sits upfront pressing herself against the Spawn's chest.

"Hyaah!" Garret yells spurring the horse as it runs out of the Black Fort and travels deep into the woods losing any scouts Volt may of sent after them.

_Two Hours of Traveling_

_The trio stops as Garrett straps the horse to a stump not it's going anywhere since he possessed it. Soon a fire was made as he dragged a buck and skinned it and cooks it's meat and feeds Olga and Chloe._

_"I must say Sir Garrett this is delicious" Olga says with amazment and Chloe spoke up "Yeah not bad for a human"_

_Garrett removed his helmet "Cooking was one of my favorite hobbies as a kid ever since my pop's died I had to come the breadwinner of my family" Olga nodded "So you became mercenary?"_

_Garrett rubbed his neck "First I ment into the __Army then a mercenary" _Chloe yawned as Garrett drinked a bit from the water canteen "Guess it's time to rest" The two Dark Elves nodded "Soon we get to Ken the better" he looks at them as he jolts with his face burning hot as Chloe and Olga begin to strip.

_'W-What the hell?' _Garrett looked as Olgs and Chloe were fully nuded as Chloe wished her mistress goodnight and wrapped up sleeping as Olga yawned lean against the Spawn looked at him. "Your blushing Sir Garrett" "Your naked"

Olga smirked as she use her arms squeezed her arms onto her breasts as the Spawn looked up trying not to peek. "Of course I am, we elves sleep in the nude to have us closer to nature" she giggles "My my embarrassed that a beautiful woman is your prisoner and she sleeps naked~"

Garrett twitched "Laugh it up Lady Olga" Olga sighed "Just Olga I'm a Queen without a nation and your prisoner" The Spawn's eyes as he grabbed Olga's shoulder "your not my prisoner I'm just saving from being someone's prisoner"

Olga smiled at the man's chasity "Thank you oh Sir Garrett" he looks at her as she wave her hand infront of them "Sleep"

Garrent mutter a bit as he closed his eyes falling asleep as Olga giggled kissing her savior's cheek as she rest her head onto his shoulder falling asleep herself.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5, Triggers or Sanity_**

Garrett woke up as he try to move only to look down as Olga was snuggling him as he try to shake her awake but she did was snuggle him deeper.

Sighing as he place his hands onto her breasts pushing and squeezing them to get free. Olga moan which the Spawn listen but try to get free 'Almost here' he thought "Sir Garrett?"

Or so I thought

Olga looked at him and his hands and back to him smirking "Garrett you dirty mercenary" Garrett swallowed hard "This isn't what it looks like" he says but Olga smirked more and continued to tease her protector.

Eventually, Olga let go of him as her and Chloe got dresses and staddle the horse and rode for Ken.

Olga moved her eye (the one not covered by her raven color hair) towards the Spawn as she smirked pressing her butt against his groin "feeling comfortable Garrett?" Garrett twitched "I am" in reality he wasn't two dark elves on him one pressing on his crotch and the other squeezing her chest onto his back. Soon after Chloe spotted a pond which they stop took drinks from the fresh water.

Olga ear twitch as she look as Garrett took notice "Olga?" Olga stood up "I hear something"

Garrett narrowed his eyes as he walked "Olga stay here with the horse, me and Chloe will check it out" Chloe looked to her mistress as she nodded and so Chloe and Garrett walked to find out the issue.

'I could kill this human now and I can escape with my mistress' Chloe thought to herself as she slowly drew one of her daggers. "I wouldn't though" Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin "Kill me and you'll won't be able to protect Olga forever Chloe" Chloe slowly blink her eyes as she sheath her dagger as the pair found a small village being raided by Black Dogs.

Chloe gritted her teeth muttering something 'damn humans' but Garrett didn't listen all he heard were the screams of the villagers as he held his head shaking as one of his PTSD began to trigger.

**_Flashback_**_"Move it Goddamnit!" One of the soldiers shouted at the people as he fire his gun into the air scaring a few people. Garrett watched as he clenched his fist tightly as civilians scream and begged for mercy as they were brutally tortured, men were lined up and shot while the women were taken away from their children as they screamed and cried; Garrett wanted to scream but he couldn't nothing came out._Chloe looked at Garrett as he twitched and shook before she could speak she watched as the Spawn rush into the village.

"Come on baby let's play" One of the mercs said as he unbuckled his pants as his friend held the woman's arms downed as she screamed No over and over then she was smacked hard to keep her quiet before she was violated a bladed chain goes through man's chest his blood gushed onto the woman and the other assaulter as the corpse was dragged back to Spawn as he release the scum's body as his partner only have the chains attach to him as they pull him apart blood pouring out of his torso and other half.

Spawn looked at woman as he nudge his head as she ran before saying 'Thank you'

Spawn made his away through the village as he drew butcher hacking one of the black dogs "Oh shit it's the trait-Gak!" Spawn silenced the barking mutt.

Few demons ran towards the Hellspawn as he made quick of them, One was sliced down the middle, second was back fisted as it's head twisted around and the third one was choked and necksnapped by the angered Hellspawn.

**_'This filith must be cleansed must be purged'_** He thought to himself storming as he use his chains to strangle or rip apart the remaining dogs as he kicks the last one onto his back and pulled a message from him and read it as his eyes narrowed **_"So be it King of Mercenaries" _**raising his boot slamming it onto the merc's head crushing it.

**_That Felt Good_**

Garrett left the village as the villagers watch as their savior as they thanked him, Garrett makes his way back Chloe "Let's go" Chloe didn't argue or question him just follow as they met up back with Olga as they go back riding.

**_Ken, Capital of Eostia_**

Garrett strap the horse to the stable as he escorts Olga and Chloe gaining stares from the townsfolk as one of the guards stop the Trio.

"Halt and state your business" Garrett stared as his eyes flash green **_"Move it soldier"_** The hypnotized guard complied as they walk through the halls and enter the room as the Seven Shield Alliance held their meeting.

Many eyes fell onto them, Alicia glared at the Dark Elf Queen as a long pink haired girl with a golden tiara with red ribbons and her dress was pink and white as golden bells attached to her waist as she try to calm Alicia, this was Prim Fiorrie cousin of Alicia.

Next was a girl with a exotic clothing as she wore a shrine maiden outfit she had short black hair with purple ribbons tied to her hair, her crown was a white and golden head piece as her crown have bells with red strings tied to them, her eyes locked at onto Garrett with a look of interesting, she was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

Looking as Garrett spots a small girl with a green cape and hat as she wore brown fur pants as her hat have two fuzz balls attach to it as she happily kicked her legs, Luu-Luu Leader of the half-lings and child genius.

Garrett looked as he spotted Maia as two share a quick nod, moving his eyes as he looks at Celestine herself and next to her was a woman possinly mid 30s her cup size was similar to Celestine, her armor barely covered her legs and chest, Claudia, Celestine top knight and leader of the Dawn Templars.

Celestine spoke out "Sir Matthews I'm glad you return to us safely and Olga welcome" Olga simply nodded at her old friend.

Garrett coughed a bit "Lady Celestine while I was at the Black Fort it seems Volt has decided to play renegade" suspicious looks as Celestine spoke once again "Do please explain Sir Matthews"

Garrett breathed deep as he pulled out the letter he tool from the dead black dog as he reads it "I Volt of the Black Dog Mercenaries hereby declare myself as ruler of the 'Sex Empire' where men can be kings and free from female rule as to long man has served under woman we have fought and bled. No longer once I have the Seven Shield Alliance surrender we shall establish a new age of Eostia as the Seven Shields shall be mere servants to man...Ps Garrett if your reading this you traitor I shall have your head mounted on a pike as I make Olga and Celestine as my personal fucktoys" Garrett finishes the letter.

The reactions were interesting, Celestine eyes were widen as she covered her mouth, Claudia blinked her eyes as she couldn't think of what to say, Alicia clenched her fist at Volt's treachery, Prim doing her best to calm her beloved cousin down, Maia was shocked on how Volt once a courageous hero now turn to a traitor, Kaguya eyes were narrowed slightly from the message and Luu Luu held her head up as she knew a war would be coming.

"W-well now that is out of the way what shall be done with Olga" Celestine say to end the silence.

Claudia spoke first "Imprisonment then hanging"

"I say we burn her at the stake" Alicia suggested

Prim said nothing as she was to gently and innocent to think of a punishment

Kaguaya spoke out "Some anicent seals of my homeland due require a sacrifice"

"Sky Burial" Luu Luu's one was quick

Maia shrugged "let's just chop her head off"

Garrett sighed as moved Olga behind him as she looked at smirked at his movement as Garrett gain the attention of the Shield Alliance.

"Sir Matthews what are you doing" Alicia demanded as she look at him, "Olga had me swear that no more was to come to her, so I suggest she helps us against Volt's insurgents" Before Celestine could speak, Alicia stood as Prim tries to calm cousin down "ARE YOU INSANE WHY WOULD YOU TRUST HER UNLESS YOUR AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK!!" The room went silent as Garrett removes his helmet as he cluches it tightly and his eyes narrow as they turn deep green "**_That wasn't nice Princess Knight..."_**

Kaguya shudder as she felt cold aura coming off of the man.

Luu Luu whimpered a bit as she sank in her chair.

Maia shifted in her seat biting her bottom lip.

Claudia tries her best to straighten herself.

And Celestine swallowed a lump in her throat as the air grew colder.

Prim managed to get her cousin to sit as she held her hand tightly.

"R-right!" Celestine says "Sir Matthews please come here and kneel" The Spawn as Celestine "Claudia if you would" Claudia pulled out a sword as Celestine held up as she look down at Garrett.

"Garrett Matthews do you swear to fight for lives of the Seven Shield Alliance and the people of Eostia?" Garrett looked at her "I swear my blood and blade to the Seven Shields and Eostia, I shall defend if it means my life"

Celestine nodded "As the Goddess reborn and Queen of Eostia I Celestine Lucross hereby name you as Sir Garrett Matthews Knight of Eostia and Protector of The Seven Shield Alliance"

Garrett stood up as he bow "It be my very honor to serve My lady"

After the meeting The Spawn went outside and finds his student Shay training as he stop and runs to Garrett "Master your back!" "I am, you trained well now your ready"

Shay looked at him confused "Sir?" Garrett stared at him "Volt and his mercenaries have declared war againt the Seven Shields and I have been knighted now we are at war and I say we prepare for battle" Shay held his spear tightly "Sir!"

**_The War Has Begun._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone I hope the story is doing good so far thanks for favoriting and following me and my story._**

**_Chapter 6, Here Comes Magic_**

Garrett renewed Shay's old spear as it's painted black with red lines down to a skull shaped hilt a spear which he dubbed **_The Spear of False Hope_**, tossing it to Shay as he catches it and ready's his stance as Garrett swings his butcher blade onto Shay's spear as the young man twirls and thrusts the blade to the Spawn which he blocked.

Shay jumped up stabbing downwards as their weapons clashed a for good solid minute, swinging his leg tripping Shay as he holds his blade to Shay's neck. "Yield" Shay narrowed his eyes as he swung the spear smacking the staff into Spawn's back leg as he fell on one knee Shay place his spear towards his neck drawing blood; Green Blood. "Good work Shay you have gotten much quicker" standing himself up.

"Thank you sir" Shay bowed "I do believe Lady Celestine has a mission for us?

"Yeah, Lady Celestine wants us to go to the White Chapel it's suppose to hold mages and healers to help us, now get some rest be riding on the morrow" Dismiss his student as he steps into his room finding Celestine. "Lady Celestine?"

Celestine nodded "In private just Celestine Sir Matthews" Garrett fidget a bit as Celestine watched and smirked a bit "Now I wanted to reward you for your help"

Garrett tilt his head as Celestine step foward to him as she held his face gently leaning kissing him a mere small one but enough to make the Goddess Reborn blush.

Garrett gripped onto Celestine waist returning the kiss catching Celestine by suprise as she moaned in the kiss as she gripped onto Garrett's armor straps. A white glow as it mixes with green surrounds them and filled the room.

Celestine blush grew darker as her's and Garrett's tongues danced with each other. After a whole hour the two ended the kiss and the glow died down as Celestine blushed and breathed heavily.

Tears filled her eyes from lack of air as she looked into his eyes, they were tired and sad it made her worried for him. "Celestine what was the kiss for?" Celestine nearly forgotten "O-oh it was a gift of the Goddess it's suppose to keep you from danger such as dark magic"

"Thank you Celestine" he release as she leaves his room, Celestine blushed as she touchs her lips, this kiss was different from what she expected, Garrett is a new knight and he couragerous. Celestine hoped Sir Garrett would be safe.

Garrett laid down onto his bed as he closes his eyes sleeping.

**_Nightmares lead to restless nights_**

Garrett gritted his teeth as he slash his sword at Malebolgia as he laughs and slams his hand onto the spawn as his green blood drew out of him. **_"Your weak I give you power and you still defy me_** Malebolgia crush the man's bones as the man screams in pain as Malebolgia laughs bringing his claw up **_"I'll make Eostia my new realm" _**Clawing down as Garrett wakes up in sweat panting. Getting out of the bed as he coughs hard.

**_The _****_Courtyard_**

"Let's go Shay" Garrett staddle his horse as Shay climb onto his as the pair rode out to the White Chapel.

**_The White Chapel of Magin_**

Strapping their horses as the pair step inside as the Chapel is a ghost-town. "Where are the mages? clergies?" Shay looks around as Garrett narrowed his eyes "Shay stay on guard" his apperentice nodded as the two step into the main room as there were burn marks on the walls, broken weapons and corpses of mages. "Their bodies are still fresh whoever did this might be still here"

"Master look out!" Shay shouts as Garrett blocks a fireball and summons his butcher blade as a few mages come the shadows their robes damaged a bit.

"Filithy dogs" one of them says attacking the pair as Shay fights and Garrett defends himself "Knock it off! we're not Black Dogs!" Garrett smacks a fireball away and dodges a lighting strike "We were sent by Celestine Lucross!"

The mages halt their attack "Lady Celestine? please forgive us! Our headmaster was killed since that traitous bastard Shamuhaza returned and stole our anicent texts!" The Spawn narrowed his eyes as he walk away as Shay followed him.

**_Courtyard_**

Blood flow through the passages as Shay and Garrett slaughter each dog. "You son of a-" One dog was put down by Shay as he rips his spear out of the scum's throat twirling his spear as he throws it impaling another one to the wall.

Garrett was having fun; slashing his blade killing three dogs at once and using his chains impaling more hanging up their corpses up as display. "Shay check the area and kill any stagglers" Shay nodded as Garrett walked down into the Library as he listens to a conversation held some of by insurgents.

"Come on open your mouth" One of them spoke as a girl infront of them wearing a greyish mage robe as her glasses were nearly broken and her blue hair was a fizz as she turn her head away from the merc's flesh inches away from her face as they laugh "Still resisting huh? after we're done you be begging more"

**_"Your the ones who'll be begging alright" _**The mercs slowly turn around to see The Spawn as be holds his blade chains both soaked in blood. The merc infront of the mage buckles his pants up "W-we surrender?" Chains wrapped around him as he scream and the chains rip him apart as his blood splatters making the room a mess. The young mage closed her eyes tightly and covers her ears.

A hand pats her head as she looks up to look at Spawn his green eyes piercing her amber ones "Do you have a name?" she slowly nods "A-Aerin" Garrett nodded "where is the headmaster?" Aerin held her down in a sad look as Garrett sighed and help her up "You have a teacher?" "n-no sir"

"I see" The Spawn said

After the liberation of the White Chapel, this shows The Black Dogs can be defeated and this was just the beginning.

**_Back to Ken_**

Celestine watched as Garrett bowed "Well done Sir Garrett" she says as her knight nodded "And of the mage?"

"I'll be taking her under my wing as I trained Shay" Hearing this Celestine nodded dismissing her knight.

Garrett need a drink, he walked through the city as step in a tavern; ordering a drink as he reaches for it a crash it heard as he looks to sees a man bruised and beaten.

"Better watch who your gropping you fuck wit!" looking to see a pissed off Maia as cracks her knuckles, taking a drink as he approaches her "Uh Maia?" "Garrett didn't expect to see ya here"

Few of beaten man's walked "Oi bitch! the hell think your doing?" Maia narrowed her eyes "you want some too?" she says with a attitude.

As one of them swings at Maia, his fist catched as Garrett headbutts the man breaking his nose as he goes flowing.

"Attack her and I get into this as well" Garrett crosses his arms as the drunkers look at each other and rush them. Maia swinging her leg kicking one of them as Garrett uppercuts the other one.

"Motherfucker!" one of them yells as he draws a knife slashing Garrett's thigh as hisses in pain and kicks the man's knee as it goes backwards. As the man screams holding his knee, Maia grabs a bar stool crashing into the bigger man as he becomes dazed as Garrett elbows him and Maia leg drops finishing him off.

The two leave the bar. "Stupid pieces of filith" Garrett spouts out "All I say" Maia agreed and smirk "You can sure as hell fight" she playfully punches his arm as he laughs a bit.

Soon the two wave each other as Garrett headbacked to the barracks and tomorrow is a new day to slaughter some dogs.

Or so I thought.

**_Randomdude here i hope this chapter did good originally this story was going to be other favorite heroes Ghost Rider or Moon Knight when i finish this story I may do one of those cause I will be doing more Kuroinu Rebellion fics so stay tuned._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7, Dance on their graves_**

Garrett steppes into the ballroom as Celestine ask him to join the other as he needed to relax once in while

**_Before_**

"You want me to what?" Garrett blinked his eyes as Celestine giggled a bit "A dance is being held Sir Garrett and I wish for you to attend, you've been fighting for a while and I wish for you to relax" Garrett sighed and complied.

**_After_**

The Spawn walked as he gritted his teeth as he tug on his armor neck line. Shay and Aerin both accompany their master. Shay was indifferent since he's from the country while Aerin was more or less happy since she came the White Chapel, many parties were held there. "I don't need bodyguards" Garrett said "Go have fun or something" Both Shay and Aerin nodded and walk as Garrett sighed and got a drink hoping to drink away his nerves.

"Ahh good to see you came Sir Garrett" Looking as he nearly spat out his drink as he sees Olga in a purple-dark dress as it has a opening exposing one of her thigh down to her leg and her raven hair still cover one eye. 'Maybe I should stay a bit more' he thought to himself. "Um yes, you look beautiful Olga" Olga smiled at his charm.

"Have you ever attend parties like these?" Garrett straighten himself "N-no I haven't" Olga smirked leaninf against the Hellspawn as he blushed as she told him her dress was quite easy to remove.

What saved him was Celestine walking as she noticed him which he nearly spat out his drink again as she wore a dress similar to Olga but white and looking almost like a wedding dress.

Garrett talked to the two elves as he walked and wiped his forehead and catches his breath. hearing a conversation going like.

"For the last time I don't want to date you Michelle!" "But my love-" Garrett eyes narrowed as he walked over to see Maia with a pissed off look as he moves his eyes to see a man with his fat gut hanging out as he wore a noble attire, now Garrett remember this is Michelle Pantielle son of the Noble and Honorable Pantielle family his father Michael Pantielle a knight and loyal to the crown. Unlike his father Michelle he has the black sheep of the family, his brothers were knights and members to Claudia's Dawn Templars.

Garrett clicked his tongue as he walked over "Maia good to see you again" Maia looked at Garrett relieved "Garrett good your here" Garrett looked at Maia then back at Michelle who the most unpleased look not that Garrett could give a single damn.

Talking to Garrett was special to Maia until Michelle open his mouth "M-Maia my dear we were talking prephaps the false knight could leave and we can" Maia had enough.

"Leave me alone Michelle! I do not like you, your disgusting, annoying and treat me like I'm some little doll you can buy for once just beat it!"

A few looks came from the crowd as Maia breathed in hard as she finally cooled down. One of the nobles bearing the Pantielle crest stepped foward.

"Michelle what are you doing" Michael Pantielle head of the Pantielle, "Nothing father this false knight is a issue" Michael turn his attention to Garrett "Is this true Sir Garrett?"

Garrett shook his head "No it seems your son has driven Maia to the edge" Michael begin to lash out on his fat son "Michelle how dare you embarrass our family again!" Michael scold and yell at his fat son.

"Sir Garrett you want to get out of here" Maia asked the Spawn as he nodded "I couldn't agree more" The two of them left the party and went to a tavern and got wasted at least Maia did, Garrett due to his demonic abilities he is unable to become drunk.

Walking as Garrett carries Maia back to the palace placing her in bed as she sleeps and turns and walks away only to bump into little Prim. "Oop!" "Tch!"

Prim looked and smiled "Ah Sir Garrett" Garret bowed "Lady Prim"

"Just Prim since we are allies now" Garrett need a minute to process that to adress Lady Prim as Prim "okay" Garrett walked as he escorts Prim "You and Alicia are close and call each other sisters no? He ask as Prim nodded as she smiles "Of course she maybe a bit headstrong but she is caring and loving person"

Garrett nodded as Alicia reminded him of his fellow teammate Lucky Lucy. The two step outside into the balcony to see the town and the beautiful night the stars lit up the night and the moon shine down on Garret and Prim as they sat on a bench. "Wow the night is beautiful" Prim says "I always love how it looks*

Garrett looked at Prim, 'Hmm Alicia cousin she is rather cute and innocent; she must be lucky to have someone protective as Alicia' "Tell me Prim what do you think of the war?"

Prim sighed sadly "I believe it's troubling and I hope for peace to come soon and I wish to be stronger" Garrett moves his hand gently patting and rubbing Prim's head as she looked at him as a light blush runs into her cheeks, she merely heard rumors of Sir Garrett such as he's a beast of combat, and he's almost like a demon but rumors are rumors.

"Sir Garrett if I may ask?" Garrett looked at Prim "What was the reason you wanted to side with Lady Celestine instead of Volt?"

Garrett nodded "I've been a mercenary for almost my entire life, I seen things that 'affected' me I couldn't sleep nor fuction normally I have a moral code on my work as a mercenary I can never stoop low as Volt I rather die than harm innocents for I am but a mercenary"

Prim grabbed onto Garret's cape catching him by suprise "Don't say that Sir Garrett! Your a brave man and honorable we don't want you to die your very brave and-" Prim stopped for a bit as she looked into Garrett's eyes as she lean in close to him as she got close he placed his hand onto her shoulder stopping her. "Prim your tried you should rest" Prim blushed as she nodded and wished Sir Garrett a goodnight as she walked and looked down blushing hard 'I-I nearly kissed him...Sir Garrett' she spoke to herself touching her lips.

**_Morning has came_**

Garrett walked with Aerin into the library as she began to browser around as Garrett wanted her to focus her healing and other spells. Garrett walked as he took out a book and read it as it gave him a brief history of Eostia and it's lands. "Quite a good book is it not?" Garrett turned to meet an older looking man, wearing glasses his attire was he wore a red hat, brown pants and red vest with white shirt underthen it.

Garrett nodded "It is good sir" The man smiled "Please excuse my rudness I'm Claus Leviathan" Garrett shook his hand "Claudia's Husband it's a honor"

Claus laughed a bit "No no the honor is all mine, Sir Garrett you've became a well known knight" "Claus dear are in here?" a feminie voice calls out.

"In here my dear" Claudia walks in kissing her husband cheek as she sees Garrett "Sir Garrett it's a pleasure" she smiled "Lady Claudia it's a honor"

"Just Claudia will do" Garrett fidget a bit 'Every I met prefers to be called by their names'

Klaus smiled "Well I have to get back to my study it's nice meeting you Sir Garret" he turns to look at Claudia "Take care my dear" the two quickly kiss as Klaus exists the Library leaving the Knight and Hellspawn.

"What brings here in the library Sir Garret?" Claudia asks, "I brought my student Aerin here to brush up on her magic and I was reading of the history of Eostia" Claudia nodded.

"I've heard interesting things of the Leviathan family, Grave Leviathan a master swordsman" Claudia nodded "Yes however Grave never valued his son since he didn't want to be a knight instead he became a scholar, my husband has some hard times since he was being consider weak he can't wield a sword"

"Hmph they don't understand being knight or a soldier doesn't require skills of a weapon he or she needs a sharp mind as well" Claudia was bit suprised and she smiled warmly "Your truly an honorable man Sir Garrett" Garrett sighs "I try to be"

After Garret and Claudia bid each other farewell til they met on the battlefield Garrett is approached by Aerin as she carries a few books as they walk.

**_Stables_**

Garrett gets his horse saddle as well as his apperentices as theh mount up "Alright we're heading for Feoh, Volt is possibly planning an assasult we need to ready" Shay nodded "My spear is yours master!" "My magic shall bring us victory!" Aerin cries out. The trio ride out for Feoh.

**_City of Feoh_**

Alicia rushed to the balcony as she told Prim to stay put as she watches as smoke comes from the city as the guards try to fight off the black dogs. "Please no!!" A scream is heard as the nuns were strap to a tables as red imps grin and cackle at their playthings as the leader "Well little Knight! what's it gonna be? let these nuns bear our spawns or give up yourself?" Alicia clenched her fist tightly "You damn bastards won't get with this!" The imps continue to laugh

"Please Lady Alicia leave us don't surrender yourself!" One of nuns calls out to Alicia as one the limp knows a knife the nun's throat "Shut your mouth cum-bucket!"

A chain whips around the main imp as he looks being brought back having his head crushed as the blood splatters onto Garrett's helmet **_"Fucking cockroach" _**The Imps look as their leader just got crushed "I-It's him!" "kill him!" They swarm Garrett as he open his cape as Aerin pops out using a frost spell freezing a few of the imps in mid-air as they fall shattering.

Shay rushes in twirling his spear stabbing three imps as he draws his short sword cutting a another on in half. Spawn slashes his sword cutting the restraits freeing the nuns as Garret walks away "Shay stay here and defend them Aerin heal any of the wound" Both of them nodding as Garrett walks then runs slashing his blade into each demon and merc in his way.

Every kill Garrett takes a voice in his head keep saying **'_Deliever them, punish the sinners, wipe this scum off of Eostia'_** The Spawn can't help but grin as he twirls his weapon grabbing onto a greenskin slamming it's head into the wall causing it's head to splatter and throw butcher; his weapon clevering an unlucky dog as his head rolls and garrett reclaims his weapon slashing the air the blood flies off as cracks his neck as his eyes wander onto some women as their eyes were dull and broken, Garrett rubbed his temple as one of his episodes began.

**_Liberia, Africa_**

_'This is bullshit! I mean look at them their practically dead inside!' Garrett shouted holding one of the women as her eyes were broken as a big guy carrying lmg reloads. 'We were raped fucking rebel scum' Garrett was close from losing it if only he had the power._

**_Back to Feoh_**

Spawn whipped his chains as he crushed and rip more of the scum of the black dogs. Alicia watched she never knew he was this strong as she realize "Prim!" She runs as she runs back to the same room Prim was supposed to be as she looks around "Prim!" as Alicia turns around being struck from behind as her vision goes black.

Soon waking up Alicia looks around as she in a cell as she rubs her head, the throbbing pain gave her a headache.

"Ah your awake Alicia" catching her attention as a man with grey hair and a moustace as he wore noble clothing similar to Klaus as Alicia eyes widen "Beasley!"

The man looked at her "Indeed it was quite easy to have bombs planted into the walls to help the siege" Alicia gritted her teeth drawing her sword only to find it not there anymore as Beasley walked towards her. "Now now if you do what I say Prim won't be harmed" Alicia eyes widen as she thought of Prim begin harmed as she looked away "D-do as you please" she says in defeat as Beasley grinned as he believe he was won as he began cut open Alicia suit with a dagger as he drool at her body.

Alicia was disgusted as this man prepare to take her innocence. She always thought she fall in love with a strong knight and one day she'll become a beautiful wife to said knight now she has to give up for Prim's sake she has to do it for Prim.

**_"Your a good person Alicia but Prim wouldn't want you to be harmed"_** Alicia and Beasley look in shock as Garrett stands in the room shouldering his weapon his eyes glowing and if not neutral look on him. Tears roll down Alicia's cheeks as she look at him "S-Sir Garrett" Beasley backs up as Garrett goes to him "H-how did you get pass the guards there at least twenty guards!" Beasley shrieked as Garrett pops his neck staring at Beasley **_"Were"_** Panicing Beasley grabbed Alicia as she screamed and he holds a dagger to her neck "One step I-I'll kill her hear me!" Beasley speaks out in fear.

Garrett's chain whipp and latch onto Beasley's arm as he screamed and The Spawn tugged the chains as it snaps his arm like twig as Beasley cries in pain Alicia runs into a corner shaking holding her head watching as Spawn grabbed Beasley as he begged for mercy as Spawn lectured him on the word mercy what it means and he doesn't deverse a lick of it. Beasley screamed as Spawn began to dig his claws into him ripping him into pieces as he chokes onto his own blood, Beasley's finally look was on the Spawn's hellish green eyes as his vision goes black.

Alicia looked down shaking as tears hit the floor as she heard boots clicking infront of her as she looks up to see Spawn, someone who was knighted, someone who was honorable, someone she watched as he tore the former Prime Minister into pieces, Alicia shook as he place his hand onto her shoulder "Are you okay" Alicia shook more as she jumped onto Spawn as she cried hard, her grip onto him was strong. Garrett allowed her to cry into him as he hold her close rubbing her back as he looked at her, like a child waking up from a nightmare.

Alicia's sobs turned into sniffles as she finally quiet down as The Spawn carried her and holds Prim's hand as she tightly holds onto his.

**_Before the Rescue of Alicia Artucus_**

Prim is dragged and thrown onto the cold ground "Ow" she is grabbed and having herself pinned down as she looks in fear as the orcs prepare to take her purity, Prim close her eyes tightly as she looks to see the orcs dead and one about to rape her has it's head split open and pulled back as Garrett cleans his blade. Prim got up fast and hugged the Spawn tightly as he rubbed her head and carry her to safety as he puts her behind a pillar "Wait here Prim" he says drawing his weapon as Prim watch as Garrett makes his way into the cells.

**_The Battle of Feoh has ended_****_ but the judgment is only begun_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Randomdude here with a quick announcement when I finish The Hellspawn of Eostia I'll be doing more Kuroinu Rebellion fics I do accept request just let me know_** **_and try to make these chapters longer._**

**_Chapter 8, Suffer_**

Aerin and Shay rode on their horses as their master took the lead, behind him was the sound of chains rattling as a few of the nobles who collabrated against the Seven Shields. Shay held his head up "Why not kill these turncoat sons of bitches?" as Aerin glares at him "We can't just play judge jury and executioner" Garrett listen as his students bickered.

Soon enough the trio made it back to Ken. Garrett, Shay and Aerin bowed as Celestine nodded. "We have won the battle of Feoh and captured these turncoats" Celestine at the nobles with a look of disapproval as she sighes "And what of Beasley" Garrett lookes into her eyes what he said made her shiver "I killed him my lady he held Alicia hostage and I had to act so I killed him without a lick of mercy"

Celestine bite her bottom lip hard not agreeing to the execution without approval but she believed Sir Garrett justifed it. "Lady Celestine we heard word that Lady Maia is in her homeland and currently engaging with the Black Dogs with Lady Luu Luu" Shay says as Celestine nodddd at the young man.

"Sir Garrett if you want dismiss youe squires so I may speak with you alone please" Celestine says with a worried tone as Garrett dismiss his apprentices as they the nobles to the dungeon and Garrett and Celestine step into her room as Olga was waiting for him.

"Olga?" The Spawn says in Confused as Celestine bites her lip "W-we heard from Chloe when you bringing Olga and Chloe to Ken you saved a villages from the Black Dogs and Chloe states you were twitching and snapped for a minute, So Olga and I decide to find out your past Sir Garrett"

Garrett crossed his arms "How so" as Olga steps towards him "I know a spell we use and looking into your mind and see what happened in your life" Garrett sighed "Fine but know this what you may see is what I tried to hide for others safety"

Garrett sat on the bed as Celestine and Olga place their hands onto the Spawn's cheeks; whatever spell Olga used on him he felt tired and next thing he knew he was asleep.

Celestine and Olga nodded as they laid the Spawn on the bed as they close their eyes as their spiritual begins enter the Spawn's mind.

Celestine looked at three doors one called the Beginning, other called the middle and the last one shrouded in chains called the end. Celestine bite her lip as her and Olga enter the first door putting them in a small room as they watch a small boy playing.

"Oh my" Olga said "The child looks like Sir Garrett" Celestine nodded "Maybe it's his child?"

The two elfs wonder as a female called out "Garrett! Papa is home" The little boy got up "Okay mom!" as he ran out of the room leaving the two women shocked as they next see Garrett hugging a middle aged man with a scruff as he held his son "Soon Garrett I promise I will return" as he leaves the door.

"That must be his father" Celestine wonder as Olga looked "Mmm no wonder Sir Garrett got his handsome looks" Celestine looked at Olga with a suprise blushed look "O-Olga!"

Soon the two find a teenage Garrett answering the door as two men in green uniform talk to him as Garrett looked down holding what seems to be a necklace.

After the event Garrett is hugged by his mother and sister as he clenches the necklace tightly. "Olga do you actually think?" Olga looked away with a sadden look as Celestine resume her attention on the young Sir Garrett wishing she could reach out and touch him. Anything to sooth his pain.

Olga and Celestine return to the doors as they enter the second one. Garrett looks at himself in a mirror wearing a green uniform similar to the two men as he places a hat onto himself almost like a noble as he walk. Olga rubbed her chin "He did say we was a soldier before a mercenary"

What happened next shocked them both as Garrett and his sister walked into their house to find their mother on the floor looking lifeless as the only thing they heard before being pulled away was **_"Mother!"_**

Watching Broke Celestine hard watching as Garrett mother was hook to machine and seeing his sister one last time Olga comfort her.

Now it was here the life of Garrett as a mercenary they thought they were ready.

**_They were wrong_**.

Celestine and Olga watched mission Garrett has down and watch what he seen.

**_Genocide, Rape, Slavery, _**and Garratt couldn't doing anything much to his fustrastion. Celestine was sick to her stomach due to remain strong as for Olga she couldn't bare what she is witnessing.

One specfic memory played for them. _"You think I'm willing to kill a woman and two kids!" "Silence" Garrett and a Man argue "Fuck that! I don't that in my life! You die motherfucker!" Garrett screams as he pulls out a small object as it cracks a loud noise and the man fell over died._

The final act as they watch Garrett battling someone in a similar look as his and Garrett's **_'Death'_** as they contitune to watch as Garrett is in place of fire and pain as he is tortured but refuses to break as a large demon laughs and gives him a deal to return to his normal life which he agrees.

Olga and Celestine watch as Sir Garrett is brought back to life as he done the same uniform he wears as he battles the same creature only to befriend it and die again as the two elfs awaken from the spell.

Olga's eyes were widen big and Celestine shook, no one should of ever had that kind of life but Sir Garrett did and he lived through it. The Spawn shook his head as he wakes up holding his head groggily, "So you both saw what I've been through hm?" The Spawn sounded a bit annoyed.

Celestine swallowed hard "W-We didn't know" Garrett stopped her "I never wish for anyone to know what I am or who I am" He gets up and walks "And do please be careful I don't want to give anyone nightmares"

**_The Dungeon_**

Garrett walked as his boots clicked against the ground as he watched as former nobles squirm; he narrowed his eyes, they deverse nothing but death soon they will. Garrett leaves the punishment to the guards "Get any Info out of them" Garrett told the Torturer "Sir!" The Spawn leaves the dungeon as he is summoned to Celestine at once.

**_The Throne Room_**

"Celestine I have arrive what is the iss-" He is caught off by the Brother of Michelle Pantielle, Lionel Pantielle "Sir Garrett please I ask of Lady Celestine to summon you, my father has been assassinated and Michelle has stolen our family sword we believe he has betrayed us to the Black Dogs"

Garrett eyes narrowed as he looked at Celesine still a bit shook from earlier as she spoke in her calmed manner "Sir Garrett Lady Maia and Luu Luu were captured please I ask of you to liberate Ansur, recuse Maia and Luu Luu and bring Michelle Pantielle for punishment" Garrett nodded "It shall be done my lady"

Celestine nodded "Claudia and her templars will be joining you Sir Garrett" Garrett looked at her "May I requesr that Chloe comes with me I seen a scout and she seems to be the best one for it"

"I shall see if Olga is willing to release Chloe to you" Garrett leaves the room as his eyes turn green, **_'Michelle Pantielle I am coming for you'_**

**_Ansur_**

Maia slumps as she looks up in a angry look at the man she once fought with and loved as Volt smirked "Come on Maia is that anyway to greet a old friend" Maia snarled a bit "Fuck you! your a traitor Volt! Once Sir Garrett gets here you'll be begging for mercy!" Volt laughed "We'll see we'll see"

Maia looked down as her tears fell as she grits her teeth, She is the Queen of Mercenaries why is she crying? 'Please Sir Garrett please get here soon, She begged waiting for her and Luu Luu to be saved from this nightmare.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Random here Yes I will be doing a harem and there will be lemons there be a warning to let you know when the lemon is gonna begin._**

**_Chapter 9, Rabid Dogs_**

Garrett, Along with his two apperentices fellow, with him was Chloe and Claudia and a army of knights called the Dawn Templars. And this was special battle, liberate Ansur, kill any dogs, capture Michelle and save Maia and Luu Luu.

"Master I believe I see the city walls" Shay spoke out, "Good eye Shay" Garrett praised his student; spurring the horse making it go faster, yes the same horse from the black fort but under a spawn's control it's a beast.

Claudia had her troops attack the dogs and their demonic allies as Chloe, Shay, Aerin and Garrett snuck in.

"Chloe search the area of any archers" Chloe nodded she never takes an order from a human but Garrett is different. "Shay here's a challenge kill any dog or demon you see in a day" Shay smirked "On it" Garrett turn his attention to Aerin as she creates a book, this book was given to her by Spawn; a book called **_Book of the damned,_** "Aerin when your done healing the guards and people use any spell to punish these mutts, Limits are off my students kill em all" Shay grinned as he shoulder his spear and walked and twirled it and Aerin followed pushing her glasses back as she grins.

"Did what you ask" Chloe returns, "What of the archers?" Chloe smirked.

"What archers?" The Spawn laughed and grinned "Oh you I like" Garrett walked as he approach a few mercs as one of them shouted "Oh shit! it's him!" Garrett laughed **_"Hello boys daddy's home~"_** Screams and blood filled Ansur, Spawn swung butcher as it clevers one in half and twirls blocking a halibert, and chokes a greenskin as he slams the orc into the merc killing them both on impact.

Shay twirled his spear as a couple of black doga surround him "Come on he's one man!" Shay thrust his spear into the man's mouth as he twist and yank it out. "One man? one man is kicking your punk-asses" dodging as Shay kicks one merc holding a short sword into his cheek and slams his elbow into a orc's nose shattering it.

Stabbing the ground as mulitple spears come out impaling the mercs and greenskins. "Hm I need a challenge" looking as a greenskin berserk as it's belt was loaded with skulls and Shay ready himself "Okay let's go!"

Aerin managed to heal at least two-hundred guards and around hundred thirty townsfolk, collecting her book as the dogs start coming in.

"A little mage heh better be careful cause your playing with the big boys" One of them said smirk as Aerin sighed as she nit her finger with a dagger and draws a occult symbol and chants one of the spells as the blood morphs into soldiers.

"Bloodmancy, never understimate a mage" Aerin said as she waves the dogs off as her blood warriors attack him.

The Black Dogs try to attack the blood soldiers as their weapons go through them and cover their weapons as the blood soldiers hack and slash the dogs for their weapons were more then just blood.

Garrett walked as he dragged one of his victims and toss him into the wall as he storms the barracks catching one greenskin and one man-beast.

"Damn this half-ling is still resisting" The Man-Beast says as The Greenskin snorted "Just keep fucking her"

**_"Fuck this"_** Spawn's chains whip around their throats as they hung until they stopped moving, leaving their bodies as Spawn approached Luu Luu, her pants tore, her cape ragged, her hat beat up and her skin was slightly bruised as she coughed out the beasts disgusting seed as she looked at the Spawn "G-Garrett?" He kneeled and help her up "Are you okay?" Earning a small smirk from the half ling "I'm tougher then I look Garrett, I killed at least fifthy if not hundred of these scumbags" Spawn carried the Half-ling outside to one of the healers.

Going back inside to find Maia and what he found made his blood boil. Volt stood crossing his arms as they both stared at each other **_"Where...is...Maia?" _**His voice was slow and icy as Volt snorted "Gave her to Pantielle it's a damn shame she's to beautiful for him"

Spawn glared as he drew his blade **_"Guess I won't hunting you after all"_** Volt drew his weapon as he let out a warcry. Both of them clashed their blades; Spawn grabbing the back of his blade push down onto Volt as his feet slide against the floor dragging dirt as they let go and clash blades once more.

Spawn slammed his backfist into Volt's cheek as Volt uppercuts the Spawn, both drawing blood red and green blood.

Hicks watches his boss was being outmached and overpowered by Garrett a traitor to their group.

Volt panted and bleed as Garrett grinned as he swipe his blood off **_"What's wrong? can't breath? can't fight little doggy?"_** A bolt of lighting struck Garrett as he was launched back and watches as a man from the shadows with a robe and banaged face appears.

"About damn time Shamuhaza" The bandaged mage said nothing as he summons a Wendigo attacking Garrett as Volt laughed only for the creature to attack him.

"What the hell?! control this damn thing!" Shamuhaza laughed "Why? this is fun watching to pawns fight well I should get going"

Volt cursed and yelled at him "You motherfucker! I will have your head on a pike!" Shamuhaza laughed once more "Good Luck Hellspawn I shall see you in hell" He says before leaving in the shadows. The Spawn laughed **_"Hahahahaha I will gladly see you there as well...now"_** As he fights the wendigo, wrapping his chains arouns the beast and hacks it to death as he laughs then he turns his attention to Volt and Hicks **_"Where were we?"_** Volt wounded runs as Spawn chases him his chains slicing up Volt's calf as he grits his teeth but escapes through a secret passage.

Spawn grinned as he looked at Hicks as he backs up but Spawn followed **_"Run run as fast you can, you can't escape from me! I'm the gingerbread man!"_** ((Yep he's gone insane))

Hicks ran for his life until to be sucker punched into his jaw by Shay as he spits out to the side "Jackass" Garrett calmed down and cracked his neck "Good work"

Both of them walked as Garrett kicks the door open as it bursts stepping inside as he watches Maia as her clothes were torn and she was chained to the bed. Moving his glance to Michelle who shook and held his family's sword "S-stay back false knight!" Garrett grabbed the sword ignoring his bleeding hand and punched Michelle in face as he fell and whimpered.

Shay unchained Maia as she curled up shivering as Shay gently picked up Maia as he looked at his Master.

**_"Little piggy"_** Garrett grabbed Michelle by the throat as he slammed his head into the wall until he slip into unconsciousness.

**_Ansur has been liberated_**

Maia and Luu Luu were rescused and are being treated from their traumatic event.

Celestine nodded as Garrett, Shay and Aerin bowed as she spoke out "Sir Garrett what punishment should be fit for Michelle Pantielle?"

The Spawn looked at her "Trial by combat if he is from a family of knights I want to see if he is knight material" Celestine understood what he meant "Of course"

Outside Michelle Pantielle a disgrace to his family stood wearing armor that bearly covered his belly as he held a sword and his opponent was Shay as he shoulder his spear and held a wheat in his mouth as he then spat it out.

Michelle opened his mouth "So I be fighting a country bumpkin so be it this shall be-Argh!" he screamed then whimpered as Shay thrust his spear into his unprotected belly as he twist his weapon.

"Quit whimpering, besides this is mercy my Master would ripped you apart slowly" Shay dragged his weapon out and slit the man's throat and mutter how much a disgrace he was.

Michelle older brother took the title as Heir to the Pantielle family and thanked Garrett for returning his family sword.

**_Meanwhile in the dungeon_**

Rebels who were captured were tortured then executed and next was Hicks.

Garrett stepped inside the cell and grabbed a broken and beaten Hicks as he stared at him. "Weak, Greedy, and a Dumbass" Garrett narrowed his eyes "After Shamuhaza, Volt and Kin are next"

Hicks drew his breath and spat blood on the Spawn as he grinned; Spawn held Hicks head as his eyes flashed green as he mentally destroyes Hicks brain making him into a vegetable "Send his body to the Black Fort with a message" Garrett left the Dungeon.

He turned to the medical bay holding Maia and Luu Luu as he check on them Luu Luu drank as she laughed and Maia smiled a bit with her friend. Garrett watched as he smiled a bit, the war took it's toll but it didn't break these twos spirits.

Garrett gained word lady Prim askes for him so he gained speed and went to Prim's quaters.

Knocking on the door as Prim answer as let Garrett in as she closed the door. "Prim you requested for me?" Prim nodded as she blushed as she bite her lip.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and Alicia" Garretted nodded "It's fine my lady you don't need to-" Cut off as Prim gripped his attire kissing the Spawn catching him off guard.

Prim expected to be shoved back and lectured on how she was doing was not very lady like, instead the Spawn grabbed her kissing her back as she moaned in the kiss wrapping her small arms around his neck.

**_This is where the lemon begins, 18 guys don't say I didn't warn you_**.

The Spawn kissed the little princess as she moaned in their kiss as they pull back, panting as he assaults her neck with small bites and licks.

Prim jolted as she arched her neck giving the Spawn more "A-Ahhh~" Prim felt a bit scared but happy as Sir Garrett open and removed her dress as she took the liberty of unstrapping his armor, "Your beautiful Prim" Prim blushed and looked away as the Spawn places his onto her cheek kissing her once more confidence.

The Spawn's claws trace down her stomach as she giggled showing she is ticklish and when the claws touched and rubbed her sweet spot, she gasped and moaned.

Claws rubbing and tracing her sweetspot through her panties. "Ahhh-ahhh~" Spawn smirked on how the little princess made such cute noises as he removes her panties and unbuckles himself freeing his member as he rubbed it against her area.

Prim bite her lip hard as the Spawn slide himself into her as she covers her mouth to keep herself from being loud, "Mmmmh!~" both panting as Spawn finally thrusts himself inside Prim as she gasps and moans as grips onto his arms tightly for support.

Outside the door, as Alicia watches blushing hard as she bite her lip, watching her cute little beloved cousin lose her innocence to Sir Garrett, Was she jealous? a bit and she wished she was losing her purity to him, Alicia feeling hot as she slide her hand under her skirt and rubbed herself as she covered her mouth with her free hand not wanting to ruining her cousin's fun.

Prim moaned more as Garrett went faster into her. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed Sir Garrett. "Yes yes yes Sir Garrett!~" The Spawn smirked as he kissed her forehead and he can sense Alicia's arousal as he held Prim to his waistline.

With one final push as the Spawn leaked his seed into the princess as she gasped and moaned and panted as he removed himself from her as she smiled warmly with her eyes shinning a bit "Thank you Sir Garrett" Spawn chuckled as he covered the princess with her blanker as she slept and he placed his armor on once more.

Alicia panting as she removed her hand and quietly ran avoiding detection. Only to bump into Garrett. She blushed hard "S-Sir Garrett?" He nodded "You okay? you seemed red"

Alicia looked away "J-just a bit sick that's all" Garrett nodded as he bid her goodnight before saying "I hope you enjoyed the show Alicia your welcome to join next time"

Alicia blushed and turned around to see Garrett no longer there as she sighed hard and walked blushing hard hoping Sir Garrett was joking.

Or so She thought.

**_That was the first lemon I made, there will be more lemons just gotta make a plot that's all next chapter will be up in a bit guys Ciao_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10, Hunt for Shamuhaza_**

Shamuhaza, once ally to the Black Dogs and now traitor to them, to Garrett it didn't matter. Shamuhaza is going to die, but first he needs infromation on his target and who else knows Shamuhaza?

Lady Kaguya herself, Garret and Aerin rode to Kaguya temple as Shay watched over Ansur.

As the two entered Kaguya's land is was feudal, Garrett noted it was like he just time traveled into feudal Japan. "Wow Lady Kaguya's land is beautiful" Aerin says with amazement.

Garrett looked around and his apperentice was right, Sakura Blossom Trees, mountain ranges with snow peaks, and waterfalls that shine a rainbow.

"Master I believe I see Lady Kaguya's temple" Garrett looked to see a Japanese style temple "Good Idea"

The pair strap their horses to the stables as they walked inside as few of the servants some were samurai bowed.

"Sir Garrett Lady Aerin welcome my lady has been expecting your prescene" a shrine maiden who wore a blue and red kimono bowed as she led them to Kaguya as she sat with her legs crossed and smoked from her kiseru pipe as she watches the pair bow and she nods.

"Welcome to my temple Sir Garrett and Lady Aerin" Aerin bowed "Lady Kaguya, please we need infomation on Shamuhaza and you know him more then anyone aside from the White Chapel"

Kaguya nodded "Me and Shamuhaza were friends if not close, he became power hungry and wanted to create a creature that could rival God so he was impregnated with demonic insects without losing my purity"

Garrett rubbed his chin as he learn more of Shamuhaza as he ask "how did he get disfigured?" Kaguya looked at the Spawn and hummed a bit "He used a spell during our fallout and it rebound and disfigured him to me it should of killed him"

The sound of bells catch their attention, Kaguya got up "We're been attacked!" The trio walked to the balcony as thousands of Black Dog mercs and demons were up at the front gate battling the temple guards. Kaguya was dumbstrucked, "h-how did they get pasted the seals?" Garrett narrowed his eyes "most likely a traitor is among us"

The Spawn and Aerin walked to confront the invaders as the guards were almost at the point of breaking. "Begone from my sight filithy vermin!" Aerin shouted as she used a blaze spell, burning the first line of rebels to a crisp without damaging the land as Garrett rushed in swinging his axe and blade any of the survivors as the demons swarm the Spawn.

"Come on! kill him now!" First demon to speak became the first demon to die. Spawn twirl and slash his weapons at his demonic opponets as Aerin cast a couple of Hemo-Soldiers ((In case you don't know Hemo means blood like Hemophobia fear of blood)) as they attack the mercs and demons.

Spawn pulls out a demonic micro uzi as he sprayed bullets into each demon as he grinned.

**_Buddabudaabuddabudaa_****_ the noise the uzi makes_**

Many demons were filled up with lead and some were in pieces from the fire power, ending his little gunplay as he blows the steam from the barrel **_"Groovy"_**

"Wait wai-gahhh!" one of mercs screamed as a Hemo-Soldiee stabbed it's lance into his chest. The remnants ran for their lives as Garrett didn't bother chasing them as he and Aerin return to the temple.

"Aerin attend to the wound" Aerin nodded as she went to the wounded guards and join the healers as Garrett went to Kaguya as she has finally calmes herself.

"Kaguya, I believe you have a traitor if you may I shall search for this collabrator" Kaguya breathed deep as she nodded "Please do Sir Garrett make sure this traitor feel the wraith of Tenchu"

Garrett made this way through temple sticking to the shadows as he eavesdrops on different people. Maidens, Guards, Workers even Elite Samurai until one conversation caught his attention.

"Damnit how did it fail? I had those seals removed so the demons can move freely but that damn freak and his mage ruined everything, but Shamuhaza still gave me one last thing" The traitor removes a dagger out it's sheath as it was written in old language making it hard to discipher.

**_"What's you got there friend?"_** Spawn came out of the shadows as the traitor backed up "Wha?!"

Spawn grinned **_"Nice toy" _**the traitor backed up as Spawn rushed at him and he grabbed the traitor's throat as he prepare to kill him only to feel a sharp pain in his side as he look down to see the dagger stabbed into his side under his ribs.

**_"Son of a bitch...it's blesssed!"_** Spawn tried to remove it only to have the barrier reflect his hand off as the bells rang again **_"Fuck!"_ **Spawn dragged the traitor back to the shrine to find the remnants of the Black Dogs using whats left of their troops to siege the fort as the guards and wounded ones fight back.

Spawn wrapped his chains and hung the traitor upside down running to find Aerin having the life squeezed from her and Kaguya preparing to be killed as well.

**_Rage grew in the Spawn, as he ignored the pain and lashed out on the two Oni_**.

Red Oni was torn apart by Spawn's claws and he grabbes the iron club to blungin the Blue Oni head in. Then he falls onto his knees holding his wound with the dagger still inside. Aerin called out for her master as she ran to him looking at the dagger as she grabbed the handle and he nodded.

Aerin breath deep as she pulled and yank on the dagger as Spawn grunted in pain, his green blood oozing out. Finally the dagger was removed and Spawn held his wound as Aerin and Kaguya tried to cover his wound up.

The Siege let up as the Black Dogs retreated this time for good. Kaguya approach the traitor to her people. "So you betrayed me Tenzin, I should of know, Sir Garrett please remove him from my site"

Spawn looked at him as he raised his weapon and chopped him in half.

"How is your wound?" Kaguya asked with a bit of worried tone as Garrett held his wound, "I'll live hurt like hell" Then the Spawn approached the capture demon as it snarled at him.

**_"You're a fucking traitor to your own kind! you stupid pig fucker!" _** Garrett heard enough grabbing the demon as he mind dominates it forcing it to spill it's secrets.

**_"Shamuhaza is hidding in the temple of the former Shrine Maiden Lady Aizu" _** Garrett narrowed his eyes "For once a demon help" After listening he crushed the demon's skull.

**_"Now your next Shamuhaza"_**

The hunt for Shamuhaza has begun.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11, Game of Death_**

After recovering from his wound, Garrett and Aerin rode out to the Shrine Temple of Aizu. From what Kaguya told them it belong to former Shrine Priestess Aizu; consider to be extremly powerdul til her death.

Garrett gritted his teeth as he held his aching wound, how Shamuhaza gained that dagger was beyond him but he does know it weaken him a bit.

Holy Object can seriously wound or kill a Spawn, even they survive the attack the wound they gain will make time to heal and make them a bit weak due how long the weapon was in them. "Master I believe that's the Shrine"

Garrett looked as he saw a temple similar to Kaguya if not more urban, 'So Shamuhaza is hiding here?' The Spawn thought to himself. The pair stepped into temple as it was empty no monks, guards, priestess or life.

_"I must welcome you Sir Garrett and Lady Aerin to my new hideout" _Shamuhaza's voice echoed as Garrett narrowed his eyes "Come on out Shamuhaza! if you have any dignity fight like a warrior!" This made Shamuhaza laugh loudly.

_"Against you? ha! I value my life"_ Shamuhaza summoned rather deformed soldiers as Garrett prepares to fight holding his wound as Aerin stops him "I'll handle this master!"

_"Ahhhh Lady Aerin let's see if your a challenge"_ Shamuhaza taunted.

The soldiers attack Aerin, as she reads her book casting a few fire waves burning the possess troops as she uses a force field on her and her master.

Shamuhaza looks a bit amazed _"Hmm not bad not bad"_

Aerin narrowed her eyes summoning a fimiliar a Wendigo as it screeches and attacks the remaining troops.

_"Good Good"_ Shamuhaza steps from the shadows onto a balcony _"Now let's get started"_ Shamuhaza summoned his greatest monstrosity a centipede as it screech and attack Garrett and Aerin.

But Aerin kept a fire wall around them long enough to keep the centipede at bay only to be shadow snatched by Shamuhaza as she reaches out for Garrett.

"Mast-" She tries to scream before vanishing. Spawn reached for her hand as she disappears, he shook as his eyes went pure hellish green as he roared out.

Something in Garrett **_SNAPPED_**

His helmet reformed into a face, horns grew from the sides his head as his teeth grew sharp and he has lost control of the Spawn.

**_"HehehehahahahahahAHAHAHA I am Omega Spawn!!"_** He shouted as he fought the centipede his wound still bleeding but he ignored it.

The centipede spat acid at the Spawn as he took it and healed and laugh and slashed the creature as he looked at Shamuhaza who looked worried and backed up.

**_"Come on Magic Man!"_** He lashes at Shamuhaza who defend himself with fimiliaries as they are torn and slaughtered and he grabs Shamuhaza and tosses him into a wall breaking it.

_"Augh!"_ Shamuhaza coughed as he is also kicked into his side and elbowed down as he looked at the Spawn who raises his weapon choping Shamuhaza's arms and legs as he screams in pain.

First his arms and legs then his ears and slit his throat not enough to kill him but enough to keep him from talking.

Omega Spawn kneeled as he push his thumbs into Shamuhaza's eyes torning the Mage's eyes out, leaving him also sightless.

**_"Can you hear me Shamuhaza?"_** Omega looked at him as he was motionless **_"Tell me is it lonely without sight and hearing? if you could walk, would you walk away from your problems? if you could talk who would you talk to? if you had arms who would you reach out to? if you had ears who would you listen to? if you had eyes would see anything beautiful?"_**

Omega Spawn stared at him still no answer; **_"This is hell, you lose your mind, can't do anything but rot away. _**Omega lean close to his face **_"But you aren't alone you'll see others real soon"_** After the talk Omega raised his Butcher blade and decapitate Shamuhaza as he reforms back to Spawn back to Garrett Matthews once more.

Aerin fell from the shadows as Garrett catches her puts her down. Aerin looks at Shamuhaza body "He deserves worse Master" Garrett walked placing his hand onto his apperentice's shoulder as they left the temple not a another word was spoke.

**_Not a word._**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Holy crap I usually do two chapters in a day but here I am doing a third; wow I don't know if I'm on a roll or I'm going slightly insane or both._**

**_Chapter 12, Rough Play_**

**_The Black Fort_**

The Black Dogs look in shock as some were busy vomiting. Volt gritted his teeth as Hicks's body was brought in bruised, cuts and he was drooling from his mouth. From what Kin said he's unable to fix him cause his mind and spirit don't exist anymore somehow and Shamuhaza head waa brought to them with a note as it said.

**_Dear rebels of Eostia,_**

**_It has came to our attention_**

**_that you are still fighting_**

**_this forsaken war._**

**_You have two options really_**

**_One, surrender and avoid any bloodshed_**

**_or Two keep fighting and die horrible deaths._**

**_Our master is quite busy at the moment so We made this letter for him and the Seven Shields, as you can see Hicks is mentally dead, or what master said he's a vegetable._**

**_Any collaborators or dogs we capture will be interrogate and killed, also Volt you said you wanted Shamuhaza head on a pike right? Well here you go._**

**_Hope you get this message also Go to Hell all of you._**

**_Sincerely, Shay and Aerin Matthews_**

**_Ps. Yeah I took we our Master's last name, bite us also Volt; Maia said go fuck yourself and so do all of us_**

Volt crumpled up the letter as he slammed his fist into a pillar as it cracks.

**_Ken, Capitol of Eostia_**

Garrett cracked his neck twirling his training sword as Shay lunges at him as he blocks the young man's strike and dodges Aerin's spell cast attack as Garrett backs up.

"Well done I'm at the back ropes" He applaused his students as Olga and Celestine watch, "He's quite the teacher" Celestine says as Olga nodded "Of course..but it's nice to see Sir Garrett without his armor once in a life time~" The Goddess Reborn blushed hard as he shot a look at her Dark Elven Queen friend as she smirked at her.

Celestine shook her head; Sir Garrett is a handsome young man. Strong, courageous, skilled and honorable. The scars he beard worried and sadden her but it also shows how strong he is, she can only imagine Sir Garrett wrapping his arms around her and hold her close to him this made her feel safe. Celestine blushed from her daydream as she walked off to cool off.

Olga chuckled and watched as The Spawn sparred with his apprentices.

After sparring Garrett took his apprentices to a tavern as they drank and celebrated. Shay got up onto a table as he swung his mug "Woohoo! Here this Black Dogs I Shay Matthews hereby say this war is in favor of the Alliance!" Everyone in tavern cheered. Aerin drinked and laugh at Shay's remarks as Garrett chuckled to himself still hard to believe his apprentices took his last name guess he has heirs nows.

Aerin help carry a drunken Shay to the barracks as she bid her master a goodnight, Garrett decided to walk around the city it was a beautiful night the stars were shinning and the moon is full it's been a while since Garrett actually had fun and he enjoyed it.

Soon enough he ran into Alicia, "Alicia?" "S-Sir Garrett!" Both of them blinked as Garrett decided to break the ice "What are you doing outside at night?" Alicia rubbed the back of her neck "I was merely patroling the streets" Garrett nodded and joined her.

The streets were clean until the pair ran into the Mortadella brothers, these two were rather corrupt and greedy bastards.

Ponti spoke out "Ahh Lady Alicia and Sir Garrett it's an honor" Garrett said nothing just merely folded his arms as Alicia coughed "The Mortadella brothers frankly I'm not suprised at all" Alicia says with some venom in her tone as Conti laughed "Calm yourself princess knight"

Alicia wanted to strike these pig-bastards down but she can't unlike Sir Garrett she can't justify it. Soon the brothers left as Garrett narrowed and grabbed Alicia hip causing her to blush from shock; "Uh Sir Garrett?"

Garrett wrapped his cape around them as they faded and reappear on the roof of a church. Alicia was shocked at the man's sudden use of magic as she cling onto him for dear life.

Garrett looked as the Mortadella brothers walked into their estate and Garret easily snuck in with Alicia as she whispered "What are we doing here?" Garrett looked at her "Their corrupt I don't take kindly to corruption so we're going to anything to prove it" Alicia agreed with the Spawn.

After checking their rooms Alicia found a letter that made her blood boil, the letter stated that if the Black Dogs took Feoh Alicia was given to Beasley and Prim was given to the brothers. Alicia drew her blade ready to slay those pigs as Garrett stopped her.

"No Alicia" Alicia was shocked by someone who stood against the Black Dogs and is now stopping her from ending a another group of collaboraters "But-" She spoke as Garrett stopped her "No murder" He grinned "We make it look like an accident"

Alicia tilted her head in confusion but nodded. First was Ponti, the pig walked as he felt a trip as he fell down a flight of stairs breaking his neck in the process.

Finally Corti he's death isn't a accident, He was strapped to a chair as Alicia beats him sensibly as she finishes panting as she cracks her knuckles. "Sir Garrett if you would" Garrett nodded as he approach the squeling pink as he kick and punched Conti.

**_"Squeal little piggy" _**Spawn slammed and beat the pig-man **_"Squel! Squeal! Squeal!"_** Finally the pig-man drew his finally breath doing as Alicia and Garrett trashed to make it look like the brothers were fighting.

Alicia and Garrett left the house satifised, The pair walkes as Alicia smirked "Sir Garrett care to spar?" Garrett smirked back "Fine but don't blame me"

Alicia rushed and clash blades against Garrett's as she was quick and aimed for Spawn's legs as he jumped and tugged onto Alicia wrist pulling and tripping her.

Alicia dust herself off and attacks the Spawn with rapid close range attacks which Garrett blocked and yank Alicia skirt down as she shrieks in embarrassment as she reaches for her skirt and Garret pinned her down placing his weapon to her neck "Yield"

Alicia blush from her skirt being pulled and how close Sir Garrett was to her "I Yield" Garrett removed himself and as he help Alicia stand up as she fixes her skirt and punches Garrett in the arm as she pouts "What kind of knight pulls a lady's skirt!"

Garrett stared at Princess Knight "I wouldn't consider myself a knight Alicia, I done things in my life that's not honorable even I been consider to be a demon on the battlefield"

Alicia looked a bit sadden by Sir Garrett's words as she wonder was his life that hard?

"Also Alicia you should trust Prim more" Alicia blinked a bit taken by suprise "I know you want to protect her but Prim is strong on her own way she's not a baby she's a woman like you Alicia if you keep trying to protect Prim, you'll only get yourself and Prim in danger"

Alicia narrowed her eyes as her face turned hot as she threw a punch at Garrett which he caught. "Don't do that" Alicia threw a another one also caught by the Spawn "Seriously enough"

Alicia blushed as she looked at Garrett as she bite her lip, she's knight not some girly girl so why is she feeling hot again.

**_Here comes the lemon enjoy_**

Alicia's legs quivered as bit as she looked down as Garrett let go of her fists and held her upper arms as Alicia bite her bottom lip as she held her hands together. Her skin was burning just when she watched Sir Garrett and Prim 'Doing Stuff' Alicia actually wished she was doing that with Sir Garrett.

The Spawn sensed the Princess Knight's embarressment and arousal which made the Spawn smirk as he held Alicia chin up as he kissed her deeply which cause Alicia's eyes to widen as she blushes a dark red but she relaxes wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close to him.

Alicia felt like she had so much weight on her being lifted off. The Spawn and Princess Knight's tongues begin to dance around in each others mouths. Spawn grabbed onto Alicia's thighs as he held her up as she cling to him tightly as he walked and pinned Alicia's back to the stone wall as they break the kiss and Spawn begins to bite onto her neck; Alicia felt a surge of shock go up her spine.

"Ahhhmmmm~" Alicia lift her head up as Spawn drags his tongue onto her collarbone and bite down onto her hard as Alicia gripped onto Garrett's head tightly as she cross her legs around his waist as she blush and moaned more.

"Ahhh Sir Garrett~" Spawn smirked on how Alicia was so submissive as he brush his hands onto her thighs moving her panties to side and propping his member against her entrance.

Alicia bite her lip as she looked at Garrett "P-Please be gently Sir Garrett" she says a bit worried as Garrett smiled "I never hurt you little Princess Knight~" Garrett says this as he slides himself into Alicia as she gasps hard.

The Spawn held Alicia as he moved and Alicia moaned as she held onto him tightly, her hands gripping onto his armor straps.

Alicia is very cute and submissive like Prim, Spawn thought as he moved her hair back behind her ear, Alicia moaned more as the Spawn was going deep inside of her. Both of them panting as their breath became hot and the pair kissed again to silence Alicia moans.

"Mmmm S-Sir Garrmmm" Alicia tried to speak in kiss as Spawn become thrust hard as Alicia broke the kiss gasping as she held Garret's head, "Yes yes!~ please Sir Garrett~"

Spawn held Alicia close to him as he gripping her thigh tightly leaving a red mark as he release himself into Alicia as she moaned.

Both panted as Alicia blushed, her body finally cooling down as Garrett caress her cheek as she lean against The Spawn's hand closing her eyes "Thank you Sir Garrett"

**(Lemon has ended for now)**

Garrett and Alicia clean themselves as they bide each other a fair sleep not before sharing a one last kiss as they parted ways.

Garrett decided to check on Prim, Walking the shadows as he finds the little princess sleeping, he pulled the blanket over and kissed her cheek as Prim grew a blush and a smile in her sleep as Garrett whisper to her "Sleep tight little Princess"

The Spawn turned around and went outside as he flew onto a church as he stood onto of the church as he watched the city and it's people, Spawn smiled to himself cause he felt like he was at home.

**_Home_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13, Don't Trend On Me_**

Garrett has been through many battles in his life. The Black Dogs Rebellion was nearing it's end, Garrett knew it and when it ends he can finally rest.

"Sir Garrett" Turning his head as meets Claudia as he nodded "Lady Claudia" The pair walked as they meet Grave Leviathan; Klaus's father and Claudia teacher. Garrett has heard of him, a skilled swordsman and talented warrior of the Leviathan family however Garrett's Spawn armor told him otherwise.

"You must be Sir Garrett a pleasure" Grave spoke to him as Garrett nodded "Same to you Sir Leviathan" The two exchanged words before departing.

"He's your father in law?" Garrett asked as he looked at Claudia as she turn her attention to the Hellspawn "He is, he was also my mentor and he treated like a daughter more fairly he does his own son" Claudia said a bit sadden in her voice.

"Why doesn't speak highly of him?, Klaus is a intellegnt man" Claudia sighed "Because we're unable to bear any children and give him a grandchild"

Garrett nodded cause Simmons couldn't have any children with his wife Wanda. And Garrett doesn't have kids of his own due him believing he wouldn't be a suitble father let alone a father figure. "I believe one day you and Klaus would make a beautiful child Claudia" Claudia giggled and smiled at the compliment.

A young messger ran to The Spawn and Knight as he panted. "S-Sir Garrett Lady Celestine needs you now"

Making his way to the throne room as he kneeled "My Lady" Celestine looked at the Spawn as she nodded "Sir Garrett it seems The Black Dogs are planning an assassult on Norwitch and Kin is in charge of it"

Garrett's eyes widen; 'Norwitch?' he nodded "Thank you my Lady" Garrett stormed off as he order this two apperentices to remain in Ken as he traveled to Norwitch as he was greeted by the people.

"People of Norwitch, The Black Dogs are planning an attack on your homes; Please if you wish to flee then please do so but if you choose to fight stand with me"

The village was silent as one of the village holding a makeshift sword cries out "For The Goddess! For The Spawn!" soon the entire cried out this rally.

**_Back to Ken_**

Luu Luu groaned hard "Awww why do we have to stay here? I want to help Sir Garrett fight those damn rebel scum!" Maia patted her half ling friend's head as she agreed "I agree we should be helping Sir Garrett after all he helped us"

Shay twirled and clean his spear "Master wanted to do this alone, he doesn't want more of his friends to be harmed again"

Aerin sighed and read her book "Master is tough he always survives"

**_Outskirts of Norwitch_**

Kin watched as the milita under Garrett built their barricades, the young mage pushed his glasses back on. "Prepare the attack" One of the demons snarled as it roared, pack of demon at village.

Garrett held his hand up as he spoke in his icy tone **_"Fire!"_** The people of Norwitch lit up the night sky with their fire arrows killing a couple of demons then a another volley was fires. **_"Switch!"_** The archers swap arrows as they were coated in red powder and let on fire and they fired their red arrows at the swarm as the arrows exploded killing the swarm.

Kin watched in amazment "Hmm Fire Arrows is one thing but Arrows that exploded interesting" Kin allowed the remaining demons to attack follow by the Black Dogs charge as Kin used his summoning book, as he drew an arcane circle as he cut his hand, slapping his blood onto the seal as he summon an Hell's Titan"

Kin watch "Now go **_Messorem Animarum!"_** The beast roared and ran towards the Village.

**_Back to Ken_**

As one the wall has fallen, swarms of Black Dogs rush in battling the guards and other forces.

Shay kicked, punched and slashed his spear "What the hell?! the attack on Norwitch was false" Shay heard laughing as he whip his back back to spot Volt as he was smug as ever "Not really just to keep **_Him_** back for awhile now you must Shay right?"

Shay narrowed his eyes as he ready his spear as Volt drew his blade "Let's see what Garrett taught you"

**_East side of Ken_**

Maia slashed one of her twin blades onto a orc as Luu Luu chops five Black Dogs in half as Maia and Luu Luu go back to back "Bastards are everywhere" Maia spoke as Luu Luu panted "Yeah but we gotta hold them off til Sir Garrett returns"

Claudia clashed her blade against one of the Black Dogs and twirled stabbing him through the chest then she pulled her sword out as she stared a death glare at her new opponent her own Father in law.

**_North part of Ken_**

Chloe dashed as she twirled her daggers removing a few more of the rebels heads as she ran to Olga "My lady I need to get you to safety" Before Olga could speak few werewolves came in as Chloe ready her daggers preparing to defend Olga with her life.

Aerin uses her book casting rain fire onto the orges and orcs as they screamed and burned, Aerin closed her eyes and open them again as they flash green like Garrett's as she summons mulitple fimiliars to her aid and command them to slaughter the Black Dogs.

Alicia ran holding Prim hand as they stop and Alicia drew her blade attack the Black Dog as he dodge and grab Alicia neck as he slams her into the wall and proceeds to strangle her.

Alicia' eyes tear up from lack of air as she struggles to breath, then Prim grabbed Alicia's fallen blade stabbing the Black Dog's side and slash his throat open before he could scream.

Alicia coughed hard as Prim dropped the blade and hugged her beloved cousin. "Alicia are you okay?" Prim says tears building in her eyes as Alicia coughs and breathes deep hurting her lungs as she nods "I'm okay Prim" Alicia hugged her cousin/sister "I'm okay"

Onto the balcony, Celestine watched in horror as her city under siege, she cleched her hand into a fist as she laid it against her chest as she looked to the sky and said "Sir Garrett please hurry!"

**_Norwitch_**

The Militia delt heavy causalities to the dogs and their demonic allies, Spawn slashed his blade onto a fallen merc and whipped his chains snapping and breaking more demons and dogs.

**_"Push them back!"_** Spawn shouted as he crushed an Orc's skull and engages the titan as he roared and used his chains to hold the beast only to be slammed by it's giant hand. But Spawn push it's hand up and removed it clean off.

The titan moaned in pain as Spawn rushes onto it and begins hacking and slashing til the beast fell.

Kin smirked and rode back to Ken to assit Volt leaving one of the Black dogs in charge.

Garrett order a counterstrike as the people of Norwitch struck hard into the Black Dogs as they have finally won.

Garrett panted then he heard Celestine voice _'Sir Garrett please hurry'_ His eyes widen as he ran back, jumping onto his horse and rode back to Ken, leaving the militia to finish off the stragglers.

Garrett twitched as his horse snorted with it's master frustration as he spur the horse neighed and ran faster it's apperance changing it matches the color scheme of it's master as while it's eyes.

_**"Volt! I am coming for your head! Hear me Black Dogs! The Hellspawn of Eostia has been unleashed onto you prepare for judgement!!**_

**_Liberation of Ken is coming_**.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Man It's hotside anyway sorry if the chapters are short and I hope you guys enjoy this one_**

**_Chapter 14, Fall and Rise_**

Spawn's horse galloped through the road as he enters the city of Ken. Dismounting from his horse as he walked twitching as he drew his blade, Ken was going to be painted red today with these traitors blood.

One of the Black Dogs snorted laugh "How long are they gonna struggle? we already got the captial" **_"Oh yes tell me more"_** The moment the dogs turned they were gutted swiftly and not so cleanly.

Spawn let out a huge breath as steams exit his mouth as walked as his armor shook telling more of the traitors are nearby.

**_A Family Duel has commence_**

Claudia clashed her blade against Grave's as he twirl slamming the hilt of hus weapon into her back as Claudia winces as aims for his legs which he dodges and parries her strike knocking her down.

"I need a child Claudia since my own son is unable produce an heir I'll have to do it" Grave says as he looked at Claudia.

"An Heir from your daughter in law?...your desperate" Grave turned his head to see a young man coveres in some blood as he drags his strange looking spear.

Claudia eyes widen big "S-Shay?" The young man smiled "Hail to you Lady Claudia" Grave narrowed his eyes ". thought Volt killed you" Shay laughed

After laughing he move his leather armor and pulled his shirt up showing a light slash on chest to his hip barely call it a wound, "I was trained by Garrett Matthews, I gained thick skin, better speed and improved my strength"

**_Flash back_**

_"Let's see what Garrett taught you" Volt said drawing his sword as he let out a warcry charging at Shay who does the same. Volt blade clashes against Shay's staff as he twirl and stabbed his spear into Volt's thigh as he grunted and backhand Shay away from him._

_Shay spat out some blood and rush at him using his spear to do a quick thrusts a few stabbing into Volt and one hitting his shoulder as Volt grunted again he slashed down onto Shay's chest and smacked him away into a stand as it collaspes on the young man._

_Volt held his wounds and placed his sword onto his back and walked away; Shay got up and carried his spear while checking his wound "Hmph jackass should check if his enemy is died"_

_**Flashback end**_

Shay smirkes and held his spear "My Master is here and he is pissed" Grave let out a warcry and charged at Shay who dodged and stabbes the old man onto his calf and roundhouse kicked him.

Grave backed up and attacked again but Shay blocked and counter his attacks and hit different points in Grave's body causing him to drop his sword as Shay gives him, his spear.

"Go ahead and finish me" Shay said all smug as Claudia tried to lecture him "Shay you can't sacrifice yourself! your still a young man with a bright future"

Shay snickered and looked at her with a calm smile "My future began when Sir Garrett made me his student and I took his last name"

Grave held the spear and prepare to stab the young man only for the spear to grow spikes in it's staff part stabbing Grave's hand as he cries in pain as Shay grabbed his spear stabbed him into the throat as he gargled on his own blood.

"My spear is cursed only me or master may willed it, you tainted your family's name, May Claudia bring victory to the name Leviathan and Klaus bring honor and knowledge to it" Shay dragged his spear as it was serrated.

Sighing out as he help Claudia to her feet as he smiled brightly "Not bad for country bumpkin eh?" Claudia smiled and hugged the young man close to her his face smothered in her chest not that Shay objected "No not bad at all"

**_Power of Magic_**

Aerin made her way to Lady Celestine as she guided her back to Lady Olga who had Chloe panting as she has finishes off the werewolves, "I sense my master has returned" Celestine and Olga smiled as there was still hope. Chloe sighed "About time, I don't think I can last forever"

Olga nodded as she held Chloe "You may rest now Chloe" Celestine looked as she held her hands together as she bite her lip waiting for Sir Garrett.

**_Family and Friends reunited_**

Alicia and Prim made their way into the courtyard as they caught up with Shay and Claudia. "Alicia Prim it's good to see you two are safe" Claudia smiled as Alicia nodded "Yes my lady oh! Shay your injured" Shay shrugged "Compaired to Sir Garrett's training this is nothing"

**_The Spawn has returned_**

Maia and Luu Luu panted as their still surrounded; "Sons of bitches won't let up" Maia saided as she wiped her forehead from sweat as Luu Luu grinned "Yeah but their dropping like flies" The pair continue to fight the Black Dogs as Chains whip around heavy hitters as they get snapped in half.

Maia and Luu Luu look in shock but in relief as Garrett the Spawn has returned as he smirked "Ladies may I join this dance?" Maia smiled "Garrett..." Luu Luu was jumping with excitement "Yes! Garrett your back!"

The Black Dogs backed up in fear as Garrett approached them as he smirked **_"Let's play little puppies"_**

The dogs screamed in fear and agony; Spawn enjoyed this, swinging his blade as Maia and Luu Luu joined him, everytime they swing their weapons blood would fly and splatter. "Oi Luu Luu use this for a while" Garrett threw his butcher to Luu Luu who caught it and gazed upon on it with amazement as her eyes sparkled "Ooooo~" Spawned laughed as he proceeds to beat the Black Dogs with his hands. Snapping, Breaking, Pulling, all of it was enjoyment to him and he loved it.

The trio finished their slaughter as they sighed out in relief then Maia and Luu Luu hugged Garrett tightly as he smiled and hugged them back, they walked making their way to courtyard.

**_One final stand of Ken_**

"Master!" Shay and Aerin sais as they ran to Garrett as he smiled. Aerin spoke out "Lady Olga and Celestine are safe" Garrett nodded "Good now get them to safety we're pushing these Dogs back"

Volt finally showed up as he crossed his arms as Kin was right behind him, Garrett's eyes narrowed as well did Volt's.

Both preceed to draw their blades and began to fight. "This all could of been avoid if you joined us!" Volt shouted as Garrett laughed **_"Join a pack of rapists and thieves Hahahaha! I rather be tortured again in hell" _** Spawn punched Volt into his liver as he coughed and grabbed him headbutting him hard as Volt became dazed.

**_"Now I'm ended this rebellion for good_** Spawn said as he prepare to kill Volt only for Kin strike him a lighting bolt into his back as Garrett snarled and his chains wrapped around Kin as he began to crush him as Garrett had enough of everything. No more rebellions, no more demons, no more magic.

Volt grabbed his sword stabbing into Garret's back as everyone looks in shock. Volt grinned for a bit then realized something was quite wrong. **_"Volt...I've been stabbed, shot, beaten, tortured, gassed and ran over, do you think your giant toothpick will kill me?"_** Spawn release Kin as he dragged the sword out of him and turned around beaten Volt as he grabbed his hair and kneed him into his face and kicks him back.

Volt got up and called for a retreat as his remaining forces fleed from Ken. Shay smirked and held his spear against Kin's neck "Where you going Four-Eyes?"

Garrett smirked as he held his wound as it healed finally.

**_Ken has been liberated_**

Aftermath of The Siege of Ken was a brutal one this was pyrric victory for the alliance and Volt and his remaining forces retreated back to The Black Fort.

Garrett popped his neck as he went to Celestine quaters as she has called for him. As he stepped in meeting Olga and Celestine as he nodded.

"Celestine Olga" Garrett spoke, Celestine bite her lip as Olga walked and rubbed up the Spawn's shoulders "you see Sir Garrett me and Celestine decided to thank you for protecting us for so long" Olga's voice was quite interesting and sexual. Celestine nodded as she rub her hands up Garrett's chest as she bite her lip.

**_(Lemon Time)_**

Garrett's armor was removed as he spat onto the bed as Olga and Celestine preceed to take turns kissing the Spawn as he held them close to him kissing the beautiful Elven Queens as well.

Olga and Celestine were moved our their clothing as Spawn rubbed his claws against their sweet spots. Both the elven women moan and gaspes as their areas were being used by Sir Garrett.

Spawn smirked as he enjot watching Celestine and Olga squirm and moan out. "Ahhhh~" Celestine let out a moan as Olga held Garrett's arm tightly "Mmmm ahhh~"

The two Elven played and unbuckled the Spawn's pants as his member came out fully erected. Olga blushed and smirked as Celestine simply blushed hard. Garrett sighed out in relief as Olga and Celestine licked and suckled onto the Spawn's member, rubbing their heads as he gently caress their ears as well.

"Mmm Sir Garrett~" Olga's slurred as her eyes had a fiery need and Celestine moved her back as she kissed the tip.

Spawn held their chins as they looked at him with a pleasureable looked at they wanted him. Spawn smirked as he enjoyed this moment. Olga sat onto his lap as she slides herself onto the Spawn "Mmmm ahhhh~" Olga panted and bite her lip as she began to ride onto him as she moaned out.

Celestine watched as she blush and bite her lip and began playing with herself as she watch Sir Garrett and Olga mess around.

Olga began to speed up as she panted and moan more as Spawn gripped the Dark Elf's hips as she lean her head back as she became lost in pleasure as Spawn bucked his hips into her. "Oooo yes!~" Olga cried out as Spawn released his seed into her and pulled out as he motion for Celestine who went to him and slide herself also onto him as she moaned a bit loud.

The Spawn held Celestine as he bucked his hips into her as she held his shoulders. "Ahhhh ahhh ahh~" Celestine's blush became a dark red as she moaned and cling to Garrett. Spawn traced his claws up the Goddess Reborn's spine as she shivered with pleasure.

Olga watched biting her lip as she rubbed her legs together watching her friend make love with Sir Garrett, she wanted more.

Olga held onto Celestine breasts as the elf cried in shock and pleasure as her knight moved himself into her and her Dark Elven childhood friend was playing with her assets. Olga smirked a very lewd smirk as she kissed her friend and rubbing onto the Goddess Reborn's sweet spot.

Pleasure filled Celestine as she kissed her friend and she moaned out as Garrett shot his seed into her.

Both of the elfs were close to each other as the Spawn thrust between them as they moand and gasps.

"Yes yes Sir Garrett I love you~" Olga said out loud as Celestine moaned with her "As Do I~"

Garrett the Spawn smirked more as he thrust harder between the high and dark elf, **_"I must the luckiest guy in the world"_** Finishing their session as Garrett releases his seed into both of the Queens as they moaned loud.

**_(Lemon end)_**

The trio panted as Garrett laid with them, Olga and Celestine snuggling up against their savior and protector as sleep overcomes them.

**_Morning has risen_**

Garrett woke up yawning, he almost forgot what a goodnight sleep was as he looked the two Queens as he chuckled, he loves this world and he wants to protect it. Garrett fixes his pants as he drew the blanket on them as they slept and he step outside to the balcony and watches the sun risen. The war was coming to end, now he has to take it Volt and show him the wrath of a Spawn.

**_Judgement of the Black Dogs has commence_**.

**Author's note: _Wow this is hard chapter I did but I hope it was worth it._**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Just a heads up guys major lemon chapter, enjoy_**

**_Chapter 15, Hot Streak_**

Garrett cracked his knuckles, he need to muster his troops if he's going to assasult the Black Fort, Volt's army is a dangerous low and he wanted it like that.

Garrett felt a tug on his cape as he spotted Luu Luu as she grinned "Oi Garrett" The Spawn smirked "Luu Luu go to see your in good shape"

The Half Ling laughed as she walked with the Spawn, as the pair began to talk about their adventures and how many Black Dogs they killed.

"And then his head went splat!" Garrett said as Luu Luu laughed hard holding her tummy "Hahaha I can't to it's to much!"

The Pair clack their drinks together as they took long gulps of ale. "Pffahhh I love me some ale!" Luu Luu commented as Garrett snickered "I've been around the world and I've drank about every country beer I can remember" Luu Luu looked at Garrett amazed "Woooow that's amazing"

Garrett smirked he enjoyed to gloat a bit, Luu Luu laughed as she looked her drink as she blushed as she had a idea, a rather funny idea Luu Luu thought of

**_(Lemons! Tho I am a bit nervous of doing a Loli one I mean this chapter is full lemon but this one makes me nervous)_**

"H-Hey Garrett?" The Spawn drinked as he looked at Luu Luu, "What's is it Luu Luu?"

Luu Luu laughed a bit "I know this sounds weird and all but I was wondering if I could see your dick?" Spawn spat out his drink, "W-what?" Nothing suprised him anymore expect that, that suprised him a lot. "Why would you want to see it?"

Luu Luu "well j-just to check if your a man" Spawn head tilted "Check if I'm a man?"

Spawn was very hesisted as he grabbed Luu Luu and took her somewhere in the barracks where no one would walk in on them. Luu Luu spat her little butt on a barrel as she kicked her legs happily.

"Luu Luu just to be safe, how old are you?" Garrett said hoping she is legal, Luu Luu smiled "Me? I'm about a couple thousand years old" **_'Holy hell she is old!, and that young?!"_** Garrett sighed as he unbuckled his pants **_'I already went to hell guess I'm going back'_**

Garrett undid his pants as his member came out showing it to Luu Luu, "Oooo it's big" Luu Luu said, Garrett wasn't sure to have pride or the urge to kill himself, his thoughts were interrupted as Luu Luu rubbed her little hands up the shaft as Garrett jolted "Luu Luu what the hell?"

Luu Luu had a smirk "What? just having some fun~" She said as she resumed rubbing the Spawn off as her tongue lick up the tip.

Garrett gritted his teeth, the Half Ling has good hands and tongue but still he felt uneasy "Fuck!" he shouted as Luu Luu began to suck him off her mouth barely having the half of the Spawn's member in her mouth.

Luu Luu pulled back licked up as she narrowed her eyes in a sexual look as she bobbed her head quickly as she can, as Garrett swore a few more times as he sank his claws into the wall as he shot up some of his ooze into the Half Ling mouth.

Luu Luu didn't expected it, but she managed to swallow it all as she pulled back popping her mouth. "Mmm that was tasty~" Garrett panted from his load being shot out and how tight Luu Luu's mouth was.

Luu Luu licked her lips as she undid her fur pants and bend herself over the barrel wiggling her butt as she smirked "You gonna stand there Sir Garrett or you gonna show me your a man and ram me with it~" Garrett always ignored taunts and insults but this one struck his manhood.

He approached the Half Ling as he brush his thumb on her spine as she shiver and push the tip against her enterance as she gasp and bite her lip. **_"I'll show you a man, Half Ling~_**

Spawn pushed himself all the way into the Half Ling as she gasped and began to moan as Spawn held her hips starting to move inside of her.

Luu Luu moaned more as her cheeks burned along with her body, "Ooooo Garrett~" The Spawn went deeper into her as she moaned more as Luu Luu rolled her tongue out as she panted and moaned louder.

Spawn spat onto a barrel as he held Luu Luu onto his lap bucking his hips as she bounced. "Ahhh ahhh ahh!~" The Half Ling moaned more as she gripped the Spawn's cape as she felt an orgasm coming. "Ahhh!~ Garrett I'm gonna~" Luu Luu had her head held up as he kissed her which caused her to blush like crazy, then pulled back **_"Do it"_**

Garrett moved faster as Luu Luu moaned harder "Ah ah ah~" she began to squirt as Garrett shot his seed into the Half Ling, "Ahhhhh!~"

**_(You got Luu Luu! crappy pokemon joke)_**

The pair fix their clothes and left as Luu Luu held Garrett arm as her tail swayed "Let's do this again Sir Garrett~" Garrett kneeled as Luu Luu kissed his cheek and ran off skipping happily. Garrett sighed and walked "Okay I need to grab Shay, Aerin and some troops if I'm attack The Black Fort.

**_Two Warriors Spar_**

Shay moved back and blocked Claudia's strikes as he twirls and thrust his spear at her as she raised her shield blocking the attack.

"Excellent footwork Shay and impressive thrust" Claudia complemented the young spearsman as he panted. "Thanks but your more skilled then I" Claudia patted the young man shoulder as he jolted and winced in pain "Tsh!"

"Shay are you okay?" Claudia asked worried, Shay winced as Claudia helped him walk to his room as he lay onto his bed.

"Man this hurts like hell!" Shay removed his leather armor and his trousers as well as he pops his neck" Claudia blinked her eyes as Shay was in the brief, "S-Shay your naked"

Shay merely shrugged "I usually nap in the nude"

**_(Lemon Lemon)_**

Shay crossed his legs as he tried not to looked at Claudia big chest as she took notices as he looked away whistling.

"Hmm staring at a woman's blossom quite rude" Shay looked down "Sorry I live a in village and half the women we have get took from us by those orcs til Sir Garrett arrived" Claudia felt sad as sat down and hugged him from behind as her breasts pressed against Shay's back.

Shay blushed and cover his most private area as Claudia notice this as she rubbed Shay's shoulder. "Shay please move your hand" Shay hesitated and do so, Claudia took notice was big for age. "Shay relax I'm only help ease your pain" Shay nodded.

Claudia took hold of the young man's shaft as she pumped him as Shay moaned a bit, 'Just remember Claudia, your only help ease his stress' Claudia mentally told herself.

Shay lay his back "Holy hell Lady Claudia~" Claudia nodded and keep rubbing the boy more as she decided to use her mouth as she began to suck onto Shay's member as a shock goes his spine as he holds Claudia head down and released himself into Claudia mouth.

"Mmf!" Claudia was suprised and swallowed as she pull back, "Oh my Shay!" Shay panted "Please forgive me!" He says removing Claudia armor chestplate as her chest was exposed.

"Eh?!" Shay then opened Claudia pants as he shivers and slides himself into Claudia as she gasp "Ahh~"

Shay panted as he moved inside Claudia as she gripped onto the young man's lower back. "Ahhh~ Shay not so rough~" Claudia saya through her moans.

Shay moved harder as Claudia chest bounce as she moaned more "I wish I could Lady Claudia but I can't help it~" Shay gripped the bedsheets as Claudia moaned more as she held Shay down onto her chest "Yes Yes like that!~"

Shay panted as he hugged Claudia tightly as he moved much fast "L-Lady Claudia~" "Shay~" The pair began to feel an orgasm come on as Claudia squirted and Shay shot his seed into Claudia.

They panted and Shay pulled out as they got dressed.

**_(Lemon part 2 done)_**

Shay on his knees rubbed his head "Sorry Lady Claudia" Claudia huffed a bit "It's quite alright Shay just warn me next time"

Shay nodded.

**_Back to Garrett_**

Garrett walked as he caught up with Maia as she smiled, "Good to see your okay Maia, I need to gather some troops and I want to know if you and your company to join me?"

Maia smirked "Gladly" Garrett smirked back as they walked and grabbed drinks as they cheer and drinked "For Eostia!" "For Eostia!"

The pair walked into alley way and drank as Maia push Garrett laughing as he also laugh.

"Thank you Garrett your a wonderful person" Maia said as she smiled as Garrett snickered.

**_(Lemon who loves lemons?)_**

Maia leaned into Garrett as he watched her as he held her, Maia bite her lip as she lean close to Garrett as they kissed.

Maia wrapped her arms around Garret's neck as his arms wrap around her waist as their kiss deepens.

Breaking the kiss as Garrett unzippes her uniform as moved it kissing Maia's chest as she blushed and held Garrett head as she lightly moaned "Garrett~"

Garrett nibble and bite Maia's chest gently as she moaned more as Garrett pulled back as he spat on a create undoing his pants as Maia bite her lip climbing onto Garrett as she started to ride him.

"Mmmm ahhh so big~" Maia said as Garrett held Maia's hips helping her move **_"You like that you dirty little merc?" _**Garrett said with a grin.

Maia moaned more "Yes Yes I do!~" Maia felt like she about to break as Garrett held her and bucked his hips fast "Ahhh ahhh!~" one last push as Garrett reached his climax into Maia as she hugged Garrett as she panted.

**_(Two more left)_**

Maia walked with Garrett as she had a blush and smile "I'll get my troops see ya later Garrett" Garrett snickered and walked. As he spots Shay "Shay there you are could you get Aerin?"

Shay nodded and ran to find Aerin.

Shay found Aerin as she was reading and drunk? Shay sweatdropped "Aerin?" Aerin looked at him "W-(Hic)hat?" Shay helped Aerin walk "Master needs us"

**_(One more to go guys!)_**

"Shay..." Aerin said to Shay as she reached for his pants buckle as he watched blushing "A-Aerin?"

"I love you Shay~" Aerin says kissing him as she open his pants, sure Shay kissed back broke it. "Love me? when?"

"S-since we (Hic) first met" Aerin pushed Shay down as she move her panties and rode the young spearsman. "Ahhhh yes~" "Holy Hell tight!~"

Aerin kissed and rode Shay as he held her and bucked his hips into her as she moaned in their kiss. "Mmmm~" Breaking the kiss as Aerin rides more as Shay gasps, "Wow Aerin~" Aerin giggled and went faster as Shay moan with Aerin more.

"Yes Shay give it to me~" Shay got up holding Aerin's legs as he thrusts more into her. Aerin moans grew louder as Shay held her and his seed leaked out into Aerin as they both moan.

**_(Done)_**

**_"You two have fun?"_** Aerin and Shay fix their clothes fast "Master?!" Garrett smirked and walked "Let me know when your done" Aerin and Shay blushed hard as they held each others hands tightly.

Garrett walked and snickered "Kids" He goes up the stairs as ask for Kaguya to help him assasult the Black Fort.

"Of course Sir Garrett" She said as she shared sake with him as they drinked. "I must thank you for saving me please I never done this but use my body" She says blushing.

**_(Last one guys)_**

Garrett swallowed hard "Very well Kaguya" He brush her hair back as he kissed her as she kisses him back and lay her down rubbing her area as she gasp "Ahhh oooh~"

Spawn watch her moan as he open his pants as he slide into Kaguya as she moaned clinging to him as he moved.

**_'Hmm Prim, Alicia, Celestia, Olga, Maia and Luu and now Kaguya I'm lucky or what?'_** Garrett held her hips moving faster as Kaguya moaned more "P-Please forgive me my Goddess!~" **_'Goddess huh? she is a Shrine Maiden'_**

"She does forgive you Kaguya" Garrett held Kaguya as he moved faster as she moaned more louder as the Spawn's seed leaked into her womb. "Naaaaah~"

**_(Done next chapter more black dog kills)_**

Garrett finished kissing Kaguya head as he went to his apprentices.

Kaguya cleaned herself and walked as she attend a meeting as the other shields discuss their attack on the Black Fort.

"I do believe Sir Garrett will be fine after all he handle me and Celestine~" Olga said as Celestine blushed "O-Olga!" Many of others blushed. Prim spoke "M-Me and Sir Garrett had some time he was my first" she said embarrassed Alicia rubbed her cousin's shoulder "M-Me as well he was very passionate"

Luu Luu blushed "I may of teased him into it" Maia looked away to hide her red face "I had little bit to drink"

Kaguya nodded "I wanted reaward him"

Olga chuckled "My My Garrett is such a dog~ perhaps we should reawaed him when he returns" Many of the girls blushed from this idea.

**_Stables_**

Garrett staddle his horse as Maia, Luu, Chloe and Aerin and Shay climb onto their horses along with him with a ten thousand soldiers. "Alright today we end this war and bring an end to the Black Dogs! For Eostia!" "For Eostia For Eostia For Eostia"

They rode for the Black Fort preparing to end the war for good.

**_"Your time has come Volt"_**

**_Woooow major lemon chapter huh? next chapter should be up shortly_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16, Lock up the wolves_**

Garrett along with his allies travel through forest as they began to set up camp by a lake, "Shay catch some fish, Aerin use any water spell to purify it in case the dogs poisioned it, Chloe and I'll scout around"

Maia sat into a stump as she stretch out her arms, "Ahh I feel good and limber" Luu Luu looked around "Hmm no Black Dogs or Greenskins"

Chloe twirled one of her daggers as she followed Garrett. Chloe looked at the Spawn "I gotta say Sir Garrett at first I didn't trust you but now your the only human me and my lady can fully trust" Garrett snickered "Thanks Chloe" suddenly his armor shook as he grinned and Chloe knows that grin "Dogs?" "Dogs"

The pair sneak up to a camp as couple Black Dogs and few Orcs made camp. "Chloe distract them" She nodded sliding down the hill as she approach the camp. "Hello Dogs"

The camp was taking by suprise as Chloe approach them "A Dark Elf?" Chloe smirked as she rubbed her hands up her thighs to her chest as The Black Dogs were getting intersted as one of them approach her. "Heh looking for trouble Dark Elf?" Chloe smirked as she drew her dagger stabbing him in the throat as he choke on his blood and died as Chloe ran as the Orcs and Dogs chased her.

A wolf with green eyes and black, white stripes jump over her as it snarled and attack them. They screamed as the wolf ripped them into pieces even the orcs didn't last. Then the wolf reformed into Garrett as he spat out the blood as he wiped his mouth.

"Disgusting I ain't no cannibal" Chloe blinked her eyes Garrett is strong and powerful but also a shape shifter?

"Let's go Chloe" he grabbed her hand as they walked checking if there's anymore camps up ahead.

Chloe looked at him in curiousity "Sir Garrett" Garrett looked at Chloe "Yes?"

Chloe bite her inner cheek knowing this is going to be a dumb question to ask "Have you and Lady Olga..done it?" Garrett hesitated but accept his fate "I have"

Chloe looked away as her legs rubbed together "I was wondering if I waa suitable for pleasuring you as well?"

**_(Lemons Lime!)_**

Garrett looked the blushing Dark Elf as he drew her into him kissing her deeply, as Chloe kissed him back as she blushes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm~" Chloe moaned in the kiss as Garrett break it rubbing Chloe's inner thigh as he licks and bites onto her neck.

"Ahhhh~" Chloe shivered as Garrett held her up pinning her back against a tree moving her strap to the side as his member begins to slide into her. Chloe gasp and moan as The Spawn began to move inside of her.

Chloe moaned hee hands gripping onto the Spawn's shoulders as her legs quiver. "Ahh so deep~" Spawn smirked as he moved harder into the shivering Dark Elf "Ahhh ahh!~" Chloe moaned more as Garrett drew her close to him.

Spawn rubbing his claws up her thigh as Chloe clinged to him as she moaned more, she wanted this, she wanted Garrett.

"Yes yes!~" Spawn moved faster as Chloe moaned then gasp hard as his seed leak into her as she shiver.

**_(Lemon done)_**Garrett and Chloe fixed themselves as they made it back to camp, Night has began, Garrett watched as his close ones sleep peacefully, he smiled.

**_Morning has came_**The party traveled as they spotted a Outpost by the Black Fort. Shay cracked his neck "Master?" Garrett smirked "We attack, we want Volt know we're coming"

Garrett order the attack as they charged the numberd of Greenskins and few mercs and a lot of demons. "Oh shi-!" The Greenskin try to say as he gets frozen then shatter, Maia order her mercs to surround them, Luu Luu happily butchers the orcs. Chloe dash removing a few of their heads.

Shay ran as he jumped up stabbing his spear into the biggest orc's head as his blood splatter. Kaguya using her binding spells to soul bind the demons as they were exorised. And Garret, ran chopping each demon in half as his chains whip out strangling some more as they stop moving, allowing one dog to live.

**_"Bring Volt this Message, Unless he surrenders We will assasult the Black Fort and we will not spar any of them"_** The scared dog nodded as he ran.

Garrett grinned he love watching them run.

**_The Black Fort_**

"Damnit!" Volt yelled as he paced back and forth, he gripped his head as a voice taunted him **_"Weak and dumb as a mere human"_** Volt snarled and pointed at the figure, "Shut your mouth! you were suppose to aid me durning the Siege of Ken!"

Pair of green eyes narrow as chains wrap around Volt squeezing him as he cough, **_"Watch your mouth mortal, I will participate in such games, next time I will kill you"_** Releasing Volt as he coughed and the figure came out revealing to be a another Spawn. **_"Garrett Matthews is mine_**, **_I don't care of the others but stand in my way I will kill every last one of your little pack 'King Volt' "_** This Spawn walked to a balcony as he watches **_"Come to me Garrett how I misses you, Old Friend"_**

**_The Siege of The Black Fort is underway_**.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Let's do it guys!_**

**_Chapter 17, Siege of The Black Fort_**

Garret's party arrived at the Black Fort, as he moved his hand as Aerin summons her familiars. The assasult has begun.

Volt started as he clentched his fist. "Come on I need you to attack them!" The Spawn sat on Volt's throne **_"Not yet just Garrett"_**

**_The Battlefield_**

Shay rushed as he skewer a couple of the Greenskins, Maia and Luu have their troops rush the tried Black Dogs, as Kaguya uses her seals to lower the Fort's defeneses.

Chloe and Garrett watch the battle as Garretts eyes narrowee and his armor shook, Chloe took note of this. "Demons?"

Garrett shook his head "No it feels like me, a another Hellspawn"

Maia shouted out "Route them! Don't let a single one of them retreat!" Luu Luu ran swinging her axe as she laughs "Hahaha come on you guys were tough once where's your pride?"

Aerin's hands lit on fire as she cast firewave "Begone parasite!" Screams came from the Black Dogs. The Alliance broke through the wall and continue their assasult in the courtyard, liberating many Dark Elves in the process.

Volt slammed his fist onto the wall "Damnit Damnit!" **_"Hahahaha yes closer Garrett you traitorous scum"_** The Spawn laughed.

Garrett held his blade cutting down many Black Dogs, Orges and Orcs. Then then doors open as a another Spawn appear before them.

Kaguya was shock "W-What?" Maia blinked a few times "A another Garret?"

Luu Luu had a scowl which made her cuter "No way there's only one Garrett!"

Chloe held her daggers as Garrett stopped her as he approach him. **_"Who are you?" _**This Spawn grinned and laughed **_"Follow me and I'll show you"_**

Garrett followed the Spawn as he told his allies "Finish off the Black Dogs"

**_The Throne Room_**

**_"Now who are yo-"_** Garrett stoppdd he was stabbed in his abdomen by the Spawn as he held a sword; a blessed one as it burned the user's hand then he yanks it out. **_"Gaah!"_** Garrett his bleeding wound.

**_"Who am I? You know me"_** The Spawn removed his helmet showing a pale skined man with a scar across his nose **_"My friend"_** Garrett was unbelievably shocked. **_"No, Jackson"_**

_**Mogadishu, Somalia**_

_"Move Move!" Mercenaries ran avoiding fire as Somalian Rebels fired upon them, a young Garrett with Jackson returned fire at them._

_"Garrett move up!" Jackson yelled as Garrett nodded and ran killing two of the rebels with his automatic. "Jackson up!" _ _Jackson ran towards Garrett as he gave him covering fire._

_"Okay we run for that building!" Jackson said as Him and Garrett ran for the building as Garrett say a child crying. He gritted his teeth and ran to the child picking the kid up as Jackson called out "Garrett hurry u-" **BOOM**_ _The building exploded killing Jackson inside. As Garrett yelled out "Jackson!"_

**_Painful Memory_**

**_"B-But you died"_** Garrett said as Jackson kicked him his chin, **_"I did only because of your stupidity! I would remained alive now"_** He slash Garretr chest open as he cried in pain his green blood staining the floor.

The Group ran in only it to be Chloe, Kaguya, Maia, Luu, Shay and Aerin.

Shay and Aerin yelled out seeing their master hurt. "Master!" Garrett looked at them **_"Get Back!"_**

Volt pointed out "Kill them all!" The demons attack the group as they defend themselves as Jackson laughed **_"Funny you hold on to your code, well let's see about that"_** He rushed towards swinging his weapon before she could react blood went flying.

Garrett's blood stained the floor as he held the blade as it was mere inches from Maia's neck as he glared at his former friend **_"Don't...You...Dare!"_** He says slamming his fist into Jackson's jawline making him slide back as Garrett drew blade.

**_"Let's dance Hellspawn_**They both say as they rushed each other preparing to take the other's one life.

Garrett and Jackson's blades clash as their chains whipped against each other. Jackson slash Garrett's arm as Garrett slit Jackson's back open both hissing in pain.

_**"Raaaah!!"** _They roared slashing at each others both drawing blood. And slamming their fists into each others jaw.

Dazzed and wounded; they drew their guns spraying bullets as their bullets cancel each other out.

The Two Spawns narrowed their eyes, One will live One will die.

**_Battle of The Spawns has begun_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18, Freedom and Redemption_**

Garrett's left arm went limp as Jackson's right eye closed. Their weapons soaked in their blood. Garrett and Jackson ran at each other.

Garrett slammed his knee into Jackson's abdomen as he coughs and grabs Garrett breaking it as Garrett cringes but his leg fixes it's self. **_"Times Up Garrett!" _**Jackson swung the blessed blade into Garrett's shoulder as Garrett cringed hard and stabbed Jackson's side and slashed it open.

The Two Spawns back up for breathing room before resuming their fight.

**_Outside the Fort_**

One the soldiers saluted as Celestine, Olga, Claudia, Alicia and Prim showed up to the fort. "My Lady, we've took the fortress we are cleaning up the remnants of the insurgents as we speak!" Celestine nodded as One of the knights helped her off the horse.

Celestine bite her lip hard; She could sense Sir Garrett is in danger. She dashes inside the fort as Claudia called out to her "Lady Celestine!"

**_Blood For Blood_**

Garrett's vision started to go dark as his wounds bleed greatly. Jackson panted hard he delt Garrett fatal blows yet he still stands. Jackson slash into Garrett's arm but Garrett punches Jackson off firing his shotgun into Jackson chest as he is blown back.

**_"Tshh!" _**Jackson grunted; **_"You were always stubborn Garrett"_** Jackson mocked as Garrett narrowed his eyes **_"Fuck you..."_**

"Sir Garrett!" Garrett eyes widen as he turns his head to see Celestine as she covers her mouth, her knight was bleeding heavily as she knew he was on the point of death.

Olga narrowed her eyes "Get away from him!" She shouted, her staff blasting a bolt of lighting into Jackson as he slams into the wall **_"Graaah!!"_** Alicia and Claudia grabbed Garrett's arms to help him up but he stumbles. **_"Damnit...I failed as a knight"_** Tears filled Alicia' eyes "No you haven't! You can't die!" Prim try to help her cousin to help Garrett get up as her tears run down her face "Please...Sir Garrett don't die" Garrett looked at them **_"I..."_** Garrett coughed out a huge amount of blood.

Jackson got up as he dush himself off and walked towards Garrett as he cracks his neck his chains whipping Alicia and Prim back; "Kyaaaa!" "Naaaah!" Garrett grits teeth grabbing his knee.

Claudia clashed her blade against the approaching Hellspawn as he twirl his weapon and shoved her back. "Tsh!" Claudia hit the ground.

**_"Goodbye Garrett" _**Jackson raised his sword as Olga and Celestine block his path. **_"Move..."_** The two Queens stood their ground glaring at the Spawn. "We will not allow you kill our champion" Celestine said as Olga narrowed her eyes "Sir Garrett shall remain alive"

**_"Hmmm so be it"_** Swinging his blade at the two Elves who close their eyes awaiting their fate. When they open them what they saw shockdd them.

Garrett stood up blocking the blade with forarm. As a sinister aura grew off of him, his wounds healed rapidly, and he snarled slashing his blade into Jackson's chest and snatches Jackson's blade and cuts him down the middle with it.

Jackson fell to his knees holding his wounds as Garrett pointed the blessed blade at him. **_"Yield"_** His voice demonic as Jackson snickered **_"You know me Matthews...I don't yield to no man" _**Garrett nodded **_"So be it"_** Jackson smirked.

**_"Garrett...is there a place for people like us to go to be free?" _**Garrett closed his eyes **_"I believe there this" _**Jackson smirked and saluted **_"Good seeing you again Garrett"_** Garrett returned the salute and decapitate his former friend with the blessed blade freeing him from the Hellspawn curse.

Garretted stabbed the ground and lowered his head praying for his friend's safe passage to redemption.

Celestine felt Garrett's pain overwhelming him, it made her feel sad for him and worried. Garrett snapped his head to Volt as he approached him.

Volt gritted his teeth. His army detroyed, his first lieutenant brain dead, his mage captured, his empire no more. "Impossible! I am the greatest tactician of Eostia, I am Volt leader of the Black Dogs!" Garrett punched Volt in his face to shut him up. **_"Did I give you permission to speak to me?_** **_give me your hands"_** Volt had no chance but to comply as Garrett held barbed wire **_"I hereby crown you with the crown of thorns for your empire of dirt"_** he wrapped it around Volt's hands tightly. **_"March_**" he commanded.

Volt snarled "I will not!" Garrett shoved him **_"Fine"_** Volt glared at him "Who the hell are you?!"

**_"I am a mercenary"_** He told Volt as Volt snapped at him "I know that!"**_ "A mercenary...a person...a bird..."_** Volt became confused "What?" The Spawn continued **_"A demon...a angel...a tool...I was nobody...I am a knight to Celestine Lucross...I am the protector of Eostia and The Seven Shield Alliance...I am the master and adopted father to Shay and Aerin Matthews...I am The Hellspawn of Eostia"_**

For the firt time Volt felt fear as he backed away "No! I am the King of mercenaries! A king to my empire!" Spawn stared at him **_"Open your eyes Motherfucker...you ain't nothing but ashes"_** He says as he swipped his finger as he lit Volt on fire with a green flame as Volt screamed in pain and died ending the Black Dog Rebellion.

Celestine approach him "Sir Garrett?" Then a big flash of light came in the room as the being of many names appeared it's voice echoed.

_"Garrett Matthews you have chosen your path and protected Eostia, I must say it was interesting"_

Alicia helped Prim up as Shay helped Claudia. Kaguya looked in disbelief before asking "Who are you?" The being smiled _"I go by many names Kaguya, I know many things"_ he turned his attention to Garrett _"Tell me Garrett do you still wish for redemption and to be free from this curse"_

Garrett sighed "I wish to keep my powers and to remain here on Eostia as my new home" The being smiled and laugh _"Very well I wish you best of luck Garrett Matthews"_ The being disappeared and Garrett turned around only to be nearly attacked by Luu Luu "Garrett! I thought you were gonna die!" she cried; Garrett chuckled and rubbed her head "I'm okay Luu Luu I'm okay"

**_Peace as been restored to Eostia_**

Eostia was safe as every city cheered as they were freed from the Black Dogs. The Alliance has won, freedom has spread through Eostia, Celestine and Olga once again close friends and the Seven Shield became the Eighth Shield Alliance due Olga joining them.

Eostia has a new defender a watcher in the dark, serving the Alliance to protect them and the people of Eostia.

_'I have fought in many battles and wars, I believe I could end them all, I died and accepted a deal from a demon and died once more and came to a new world and met new people and protected them'_

Garrett walked as he approach the Alliance in the throne room as they wore ceremonial outfits as he bowed "I'm need up in the Northen part of Eostia, I shall return" Celestine nodded as she spoke "Sir Garrett...Please come back to us safe"

Garrett smirked "I will and I must say you all look beautiful my ladies" He earned blushes and giggles from him and he smirked a bit more "Once I return I believe we should slip into something more comfortable" The Alliance blushed hard as Olga bite her lip "Sir Garrett you dog~"

He chuckled and walk and approached his apperentices as Shay and Aerin kissed as he laughed "Come on Love birds" He walked and they followed him.

_'I swore to protect Eostia from any danger no matter the risk I will protect everyone, I am Garrett Matthews, Knight of the Eight Shield Alliance and I am **The Hellspawn of Eostia**_.

**Wooohooo!! Thank you all for supporting me!! yeah!! I did I made a Kuroinu Rebellion fic!! yeah!! Next story goes is simple I'll give you some hints Todd McFarlane help creator him and produce his own movie! *Smirks as a black goo crawls on me* and it says we and us more then me and I, It'll be up in a bit guys so stay tune cause I'll be doing more Kuroinu Rebellion stories! Randomdude21 out!**


End file.
